Song Fic Collection
by C3L35714
Summary: Short, song-inspired one-shots for the Dex Holders. Details inside.
1. Prologue

**I am attempting to do a song-fic-collection, as the title implies. Each chapter will each be its own short story, not connected in any way to the others. Apparently it isn't allowed to put the real song lyrics into it, but I will write the song name and artist on top.**

**Please leave suggestions and requests for shippings, songs, or both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any songs mentioned.**

**~C3L35714**

**Updated Prologue on: 9/27/14**


	2. CH1 SpecialShipping

**SpecialShipping: Red x Yellow**

**Song: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Red, Yellow, or the song _Love Story._**

* * *

Yellow sighed, a little wistfully. She wished Red had never gone up that mountain. She understood that it was what he needed to do, and he did it for bother his and his Pokémons' sake, but she just wanted Red here with her. She closed her eyes, and the flashbacks started. They were both much younger when she first saw him, she remembered that. She skipped up a few years, remembering all the times they had saved the world - and she had even saved him! Yellow stood up and left her house, ChuChu following her to Yellow's little garden. She just wanted Red with her right now.

Red was her prince, she was the princess, and he needed to come rescue her. Then they could just escape somewhere together. He was everything to her, and she had wanted to beg him not to go up that mountain: where he had stayed for years. She had no idea when - or even if - Red was coming back, and it was getting more and more difficult to believe he would It was her own twisted love story. But she was tired of waiting, wondering if he would ever come around. Her faith was definitely fading. Yellow closed her eyes and laid down on the grass. ChuChu laid down next to her, loyal as ever.

"Red, come back and save me. I've been feeling so alone without you. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this just in my head? I don't know what to think anymore...except that I miss you," she said "I missed you too," a voice said from behind her. Yellow gasped and whirled around. Standing there was Red. Her Red, down from his mountain at last. Her breath caught. Red smiled. "Hello." She slowly made herself stand up, still stunned that it was really him. Then, abandoning all logical thought, she ran up and threw her arms around him. Red chuckled; the sound made Yellow smile all the more. He hugged her back. It really was a twisted love story - but this one had a good ending.

* * *

**Was this a good idea? Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	3. CH2 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: _Glad You Came_, by The Wanted.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song _Glad You Came._**

* * *

Crystal huffed in annoyance. This was ridiculous. She had work to do, and that did not include going out to dinner with Gold. Gold was grinning widely, inwardly thrilled that he had managed to get her to come with him. Sure, he had had to steal her work and threaten to burn it if she didn't come, but at least it worked! Now, they were sitting on a little hill somewhere behind New Bark Town, sitting next to each other. The sun had gone down, and the stars were coming out. It looked so beautiful that even Crystal had to admit it. Gold grinned wider.

It was like Crystal had cast a spell on him. The Capturer had quite captured his heart. She hit him like the sky had fallen: he was stunned, he never even believed someone like her would come. He figured she would like him; so many other girls did. To his surprise, she didn't. He was the one going to her this time. And he would not let her go.

It was officially nighttime, the sky dark blue but accented by the bright, glowing stars. The light in the neighborhood houses were out by now. Gold reached out a took Crystal's hand. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, but she didn't pull away. Crystal frowned inside. Why wouldn't she pull away? More importantly, why didn't she want to pull away? Crystal decided to let it g. Surely, she could spend a little time on Gold.

Gold wondered why she hadn't slapped him for holding her hand. Not that he minded! He wanted her to stay, of course he did. He just wanted to make her glad she came. It took a lot of effort, a lot of time, but she was finally here, and he was going to make her glad she came. His universe would never be the same without her. At the very, very least, he was glad she came.

* * *

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) MangaQuestShipping might be my favorite for the manga (it's tied with SoulSilver).**


	4. CH3 CommonerShipping

******CommonerShipping: Diamond x Platinum**

******Song: ****__****Uptown Girl********, altered by Glee Cast.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pearl, Platinum, Diamond, or the song ****____****Uptown Girl.**

* * *

Diamond sighed to himself. He had come to the conclusion that he liked Platinum a long time ago. But it wasn't like that mattered. He was quite literally a commoner, and she was as good as a princess. Her family was wealthy; his was not. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Diamond opened up to see his best friend Pearl, who waltzed in as if he owned the place - which wasn't that far from the truth; the two boys often hung out together. Pearl's grin faded to a sympathetic look when he noticed his friend's face. "Aw, cheer up! You know, she likes you too." Diamond blinked, then cursed Pearl for being so good a friend that he could read emotions so easily. Then he sighed; that sure was a stupid thing to think.

"So what? She's-"

"Rich, wealthy, perfect, and you aren't. You've said."

"Thanks." "Sure! But there's no problem!"

"What do-"

"Well, think about it. She likes you; you like her. Look, she's been stuck in her "white bread" world for years. She'd love to have a guy like you, Dia! And you know what? when she wakes up, she'll make up her mind, and she'll not care about the rules her father has. C'mon, just because you aren't swimming in gold doesn't mean you don't have manners! Look, you haven't seen her these past few days. Her parents tried to set her up with a bunch of wealthy suitors, and they all gave her presents and fancy, high-class, toys."

"Yeah. I can't compete with that!"

"Actually, she told her parents that she should be able to make her own choices. She doesn't want an uptown boy like they do. She told them she wanted someone funny, someone caring, someone who likes her for her."

"...Where are you going with this?" Pearl sighed in exasperation.

"Why don't you try to figure it out, Dia."

He sat there, thinking. Then, as if in a cartoon show or something, Diamond jumped up, a lightbulb above his head. "Pearl! You know I can't afford to buy her pearls. But she understands what kind of guy I am - someone who loves her because of who she is, not what she is."

"Exactly!"

"Thanks a ton, Pearl! I'm gonna go talk to her, right now!" He made to dash out of the room, but Pearl caught him by the jacket.

"Hold it! You know it's almost midnight, right?"

"Who cares? I'm in love with an uptown girl, and I don't care! She's mine!" he shouted loudly, joyfully, and practically flew out the door.

* * *

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) **


	5. CH4 SoulSilverShipping

******SoulSilverShipping: Silver x Soul**

******Song: ****__****Last Christmas******** altered by Taylor Swift.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Soul, Silver, or the song _Last Christmas_****____****.**

* * *

There they were. All the Dex Holders, at a Christmas party, hosted by Blue - well, technically it was hosted by Blue, but it was held at Green's gym. An early present, she'd called it. Soul chuckled softly. It was a bitter-sweet day for Soul. First off, it was December 24, which meant two things: first, it was Christmas Eve. Second, it was Silver's birthday. She had a present with her, but it was hidden, of course. Because last Christmas, she gave her heart to Silver. What did he do with it? Nothing. This year, to save her from tears, she wasn't going to make the same mistake; she'd find someone else to give her heart too.

Keeping a careful watch to stay away from Silver the entire time was tiring, but she didn't want to be anywhere near the boy who'd given her heart away, though he still managed to catch her eye. She wondered vaguely if he even recognize her. It had been a year, after all. It didn't surprise her too much. She'd wrapped up all her presents with different wrapping this year, and didn't label her name on any of them. Easier to keep it a secret from Silver that way. But she still wrapped up a Christmas present - and a birthday gift - for him. She'd even put a note saying "I love you" on it. Well, she scrawled it on all of them, but she made sure not to contract it, and she paid extra attention to making this one legible. Because of course, she meant it.

Now they were passing out gifts, or starting to. When her Christmas present to him was - accidentally, of course - hidden behind the tree, she wanted to sob. Now she knew just what a fool she'd been.

Last Christmas, she'd made the mistake of giving him her heart. But, like she said, the very next day, he gave it away. Or, more accurately, he tossed it out the window. She had, and still sometimes did, want to cry tears after tears for him. She looked around the crowded room at her friends. It was getting late, and many of them were yawning with tired - but happy - eyes. In the merriment, her friends had apparently forgotten about her. Well, she was hiding in the corner of the room, hiding from Silver. Him and his soul of ice. That was a great way to describe him, she mused. Geez, she had thought he would be the one she could depend on, who she could rely on. But her? She was just a way to vent his problems and anger; just a shoulder to cry on.

There was a fire in his heart. She knew that; she had experienced that. Behind his soul of ice and that cold face, he really did have a heart. Not that anyone - except Blue, maybe - saw it often enough. Soul felt like a spy on an undercover mission to get through Silver's harsh barriers and walls. What really happened? She fell for that heart, and he tore her apart.

Last Christmas, she had lost her heart to Silver. He had thrown it away. This year, to save her from tears, she would find someone special - someone new - to give it to. She was determined not to make this year like last year. It wouldn't be anything like last Christmas, she assured herself. But, as Soul watched Silver pull himself into an even farther corner, she had to smile at the look in his eyes. She couldn't help it! He made her heart beat faster, and she knew that wasn't going to be changing. Well, it looked like she was wrong. Again. Because she knew, if he were to kiss her now, he'd fool her again, that's for sure. Except he hadn't kissed her, and he HAD already fooled her. "What are you doing here?" a sharp voice asked. Soul jumped. Her thought consuming her, she hadn't seen the tall boy approaching her. She frowned down at her shoes, trying to hide her rapidly blurring eyes. It wasn't working. Silver sighed heavily. "I asked you a question, Soul."

Soul froze. When was the last time he had used her name? She couldn't even remember. She swallowed hard. "Nothing important."

"Exactly. Normally, you'd be over there, having fun. Why not now?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Because of you," she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you! Silver! Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you threw it away! I tried once, but I'm not making the same mistake twice! Did you even notice me here earlier? No, I'll bet you didn't. I even got you a present! Did you notice you didn't get anything from me? No, you didn't, did you?! I wrapped it up and added a note and everything! Now I know what a fool I've been, Silver. This year, this year...to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special...as soon as I find someone. But it won't be you! Not you, with, with your...soul of ice!" she cried. Literally. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them off. Silver was quiet for a while, and Soul was gulping back more tears. "This year won't be anything like last Christmas."

"No. It won't," he said calmly. She froze and looked up in confusion. With a plain expression, Silver pointed up above them. soul closed her eyes, not wanting to believe it. But she opened them after a few seconds anyway. Yup. A perfect sprig of Mistletoe. Soul turned her head up to him, and was interrupted with a kiss. She froze again, stunned. Silver's lips were gentle but firmly pressed against hers, and Soul practically melted into his eyes. He caught her. Finally they broke apart. Soul looked up into his deep silver eyes, and smiled. A real smile this time. He raised a hand to brush a strand of hair away. "Not the same as last Christmas," he concluded.

* * *

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) I really like this one. Like I said, SoulSilverShipping is likely my favorite. Suggestions for songs are much appreciated as well; I'm going to run out of good ones. Thanks!**

* * *

**This is an updated version of this chapter; I caught a few mistakes. Sorry! -8/28/14**


	6. CH5 FranticShipping

**FranticShipping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**Song: _Picture To Burn _by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Gold, Crystal, ****or the song _Picture To Burn._**

* * *

"Whaddya mean, Ruby's got a girl with 'im?!"

"Sapph, calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! No, I a'int gonna calm down, Emerald!"

"Just let me explain-"

"Nah, that Prissy Boy can explain for 'imself! A girl, who a'int me?!"

"Sapphire-"

"Don't stand up for 'im!"

"I a'int, I mean, I'm not-"

"Doesn't matt'ah. Ruby's got heck to explain, that's for sure! See ya after I beat the heck out of 'im!"

"Sapphire-"

"BYE!"

**...A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Argh! Where the heck is he? Ya know what, I'm callin' 'im."

"Yo, Junior! 'Sup?"

"Hey, Gold! Where the 'eck is Ruby; I need to beat the heck outta 'him."

"Eh, I dunno. But I think you're blowing this way out of proportion-"

"Watch your step!"

"Geez, what's all this?"

"Pictures. Of us."

"Us."

"Look, Gold. We all know I didn't get m'a perfect fantasy dreamland and all that. That priss cares more about 'is contests and looks more than me! I'll bet I can't find 'im b'cause 'e's telling everyone that I'm so nutty and so obsessive over something that a'int even mine-"

"Sapphire, your accent-"

"Stuff the gramm'a! I don' care! That's Prissy Boy's job. He a'int 'ere; I'll talk 'owev'ah I wanna talk!"

"Okay, okay...but you know you sound ridiculous..."

"What w'os that?!"

"Nothing...Hey, don't girls usually cry after a guy dumps them?"

"Well, maybe some. But there a'int no time for tears; I'm planning my revenge! There a'int nothin' stoppin' me from getting m'a revenge. An' you know what? If that guy dares show 'is head an' apologize, well, 'e's gonna learn w'ot it's like t'a be on da opposite side o' m'a Blaziken!"

"Ooh, ouch."

"He'll be sorry. That no good two-faced, little-"

"Anyway, why are there burned up pictures on the floor?"

"C'os I 'ate that priss so much right now that I never wanna see 'is face ev'r again! I lit'er'ly burned ever' single picture! You wanna see the match as proof?!"

"Nah, s'okay. I already used one on Crys's work when she wouldn't come with me."

"Really? How'd it work out?!"

"Good, but geez, why so excited?...Whatever. 'Kay, Sapph. So, you burned every picture of you and Ruby?"

"Ya."

"...Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"...Nah. If he's missing me, he better keep it to himself. Comin' back 'round here would be bad for 'is 'ealth! 'e says 'e forgot, huh? Well he's really bad at lyin' that stupid ol' prissy-"

"Hello? Sapphire? Emerald says you were looking for me?"

"Ooh. I'm not getting into this...I mean, see ya later, Sapphire! Hey, Ruby!"

"Hey, Senior Gold. Do you know where-?"

"RUBY!"

"Bye! Gold is out!"

"...Sapph?"

"..."

"Sapphire?"

"..."

"Um, are you okay? I don't think people are supposed to look that angry-"

"Ruby, who was that girl that was with you just a few hours ago?"

"What's with he proper speech? And grammar?"

"Ruby, I advise you answer my question."

"I-Whoa! What's all this junk on the floor? It looks like ashes!"

"That is indeed what is."

"Ashes? You burned-"

"Pictures. Of you."

"ME?! What did I do?!"

"ARGHH! F'GHET ABO' TRYI' T'BE NICE! WHO THE HECK GAVE YA THE RIGHT TO BE WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!"

"What?"

"The girl you were with earlier!"

"...Girl?"

"Ya!"

"..."

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"I was...I was with Lady Platinum! We were working on contest material!"

"..."

* * *

**First off, I know that this one might be the weakest one of all. I'm not as familiar with FranticShipping as I am with the rest, so this one is rather odd. I just threw in mentions of Crys, Gold, Emerald, and Platinum for fun and in a vain hope it hey might benefit the story...didn't work. I remembered that Sapphire has that "barbaric" accent that comes out stronger when she's upset. Tried to add that in. Oh, well. I'll make a better FranticShipping to make up for it. :) Stay tuned!**

**Like always, Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) A note on that: writers need feedback in order to improve! I would love to read what worked for the story, what was weaker, and things like that. You don't even need to put your name in; it won't keep track if you don't want it to. Over 100 people have read this story (yay! It really brightened my day to read that), but I only have one person who knows how uplifting a review is. (Thank YOU so much) Even a little note would be so helpful! Many thanks!**

**Also, I am going to be creating another one of these; for the anime, though. If you're interested, Review! If there are any song AND/OR ships you'd like to reccomed, great! I'd love more ideas! :) Thanks for reading this; I think my note is longer than this story; oops. :)**

* * *

**Updated and corrected version! -9/2/14**


	7. CH6 OldRivalShipping

******OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

******Song: ****__****Just The Way You Are******** by Bruno Mars.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song _Just The Way You Are_****____****.**

* * *

Green sighed. He didn't know why Blue was always bothering him. Right now, the two of them were supposed to be at Lady Platinum's mansion for the Dex Holders' party. Green was almost out the door - his hand was on the handle, and everything - when a certain pesky woman came strolling in - with a key, by the way - as if she owned the place. In her hand was a suitcase. When Green had asked what was in it, she only set it up and opened it, to show what had to be half her wardrobe. The next twenty minutes, Green had been forced to be a judge for Blue's outfit choices, whether it be a t-shirt and shorts to a full-on party dress. He had to admit, she and her outfits were making his heart beat faster, but that didn't mean he felt it was a waste of time.

Blue, grinning to herself, strode out the door. She was sure this outfit would get a reaction from him. That was the whole idea, anyway. Blue really wanted a reaction from him. It was no secret to her that she liked Green - but it annoyed her bits he never seemed to care. But this was sure to work, it had to! Nothing else had! It had to work! Blue came out of his hallway in another dress, this one only a few inches past her waist. It was dark green, and was strapless. She was wearing a gold necklace with sapphires and emeralds on it. Her lashes were thick with black mascara and accented her eyes even more. Green sighed again. "Well? Do I look okay?"

"Blue, what I say doesn't matter-" Blue frowned nervously. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. "Yes, it-"

"You want an answer? Fine! I'll give you an answer!" he yelled exasperatedly. Blue paused. Was this it? Or was her dream going to come crashing down on her? Green decided to just come clean. "Look, you won't believe me if I compliment you, so I'm going to be blunt about this. "Blue, when I see your face, mischievous as it is, it's like the whole world stops so I can just stare. You're amazing. Just the way you are. You don't need to dress up for hours because you already have my attention. You don't need to flirt and drop by every other hour, because I already like you. you don't have to stress out over me, because I do that enough over you."

Blue's jaw hit the floor. At least, that's what it felt like. She was absolutely stunned, and that was saying something. "I...I..."

"Did ya hear me? You're amazing, just the way you are."

* * *

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) There's the OldRivalShipping! It's a little more cliché, but there you go. I left a lengthy message on the bottom of the previous chapter, if you would go back and read it, that would be awesome. Thanks!**

* * *

**Updated and corrected version! -9/2/14**


	8. CH7 MangaQuestShipping

******MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

******Song: ****__****Blow Me One Last Kiss******** by P!nk.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song _Blow Me One Last Kiss_****____****.**

* * *

_Dear Gold,_

_ You know what? I'm done. I'm done with this, with you, Gold. It's been seven months, and this is too much for me to handle. I've been crying too much over you, trying to figure you out. You're too uncontrollable, too wild. And I can't live with it anymore. I think I've finally had enough. This is it for us. You never plan for anything, and it's too chaotic now._

_ You're always calling me Super Serious Gal, but your foolish antics will get you killed some day if you don't quit it. Everyday, it's getting worse. I finish from a tiring day at work, and you cause even more trouble for me. I don't care anymore if your day has been hard too; you can't just come make mine worse as well. Life is too short for me to be constantly crying over you, Gold._

_ No matter what anyone else ever says, I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did. I'm sure by now you think this is some kind of joke. Guess what? It's not. Take it in, Gold. There is nothing left for us. I mean it. It's not a trick; I'm sick of of you always causing trouble. Trouble is your middle name; it's been following you since I met you and before. I don't need all that; I can't possibly take any more of it. I really can't handle another fight about my attitude with you._

_ I can't handle living like this anymore, Gold. We're done. We're over. I can live without you yelling at me to lighten up. So I will. I want back the bliss from my old life. Look, Gold. I really did love you. And I know some small part of me always will, I can promise you that. But for all of me to love you is impossible. I am honestly sorry. I love you, Gold. But I AM breaking up with you. _

_Best regards: Crystal; Crys; Super Serious Gal._

Crystal wiped her eyes on her labcoat sleeve and folded the letter carefully, slipping in an envelope for her to deliver later, even though it tore at her heart.

* * *

**Aw, poor Crys. Don't worry, I'm sure she won't be too sad for long! Because that's what sequels are for! :) A special thank you towards Luna the Zekrom, a fantastic reviewer (and fellow MangaQuest fan) ! Thank you so much for reviewing; any advice is appreciated and taken into thoughtful consideration! And, this story isn't going to finish until I actually announce it; it kind of irritates me when authors drop off on a story without saying anything...not very considerate, I think. Anyway, thank you!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	9. CH8 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: ****_Back To December_**** by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Crystal, Gold, or the song ****_Back To December._**

**A/N: Please go read the A/N on the bottom before the story; it will help you make much more sense of the story!**

* * *

GOLD

Aw, who was I kidding?! Yeah, sure I felt it back then. But that was two months ago, and I need my Super Serious Gal. I know it was all my fault that she dumped me. It wasn't her fault at all. Yesterday, I got a letter in the mail. Crys wants to meet up with me. That's all it said. Just to meet her at her house today in about an hour. Did I really want to go? I wasn't sure. I'd made it this far, and my so-called-strength had drained. Besides, she was the one who caused my heart to break. I had no reason to go! I knew that for sure. But now...it didn't matter. My pride was on the line, as well as my heart, but I needed to see Crys. I literally haven't even seen her in three months. Who knows if I ever will again? That's it. I'm going.

CRYSTAL

The first month was glorious. The second month passed, and I started to think. By now, I feel SO different. I don't even know why I asked Gold to come. I doubt he really will. I mean, what reason does he have? None. That's how many. I'm setting myself up for disappointment, I know it-The doorbell just rang! Gold! I run to the door and fling it open to see that, yes, Gold is there. But something is wrong. His smile...? It's not even there. His frame is considerably smaller, and his eyes don't shine. I let him in, and for a few minutes, there is just silence. Finally, I look up, just in time to meet his eyes.

GOLD

She's completely...hollow. I can see it in her. Her beautiful face is thin and tired, and her eyes don't shine like they used to. And I just want them to. Badly.

CRYSTAL

Seeing him in front of me...it makes me wish I never said goodbye. I cough, and opened my mouth to talk. "Gold...I am so sorry," I say, embarrassed but not really caring that my voice cracks. "I was absolutely horrible to you. It was wrong, and all my fault. I...you know I'm not very god at apologies, but I mean every word I say."

GOLD

Well. She IS sorry. "...say. Listen...you have no reason to be here, and you came anyway. That alone makes me even more guilty. Gold, I'm so sorry. I have no excuses. I was really harsh to you, and I understand if you hate me. Er, I understand that you DO hate me," she corrects, looking down at her lap...just after I see the tear slide down her face. Aw, Crys...

"I miss you. I miss your smile, your face, your jokes, your pranks, your voice, you. I miss you. I miss all of you," she choked out. "I wrote that I'd never miss all our fighting, but I even miss some of those. And despite everything I said, you were always good to me. I see that now, that you cared for me in your own way. I never said it, but Gold...I fell for you long before the night you confessed, even if I didn't know it." My eyes are getting watery too, as Crys's voice wavers.

CRYSTAL

"I...I feel really stupid saying this," I admit. "I know this is just wishful thinking. It's only mindless dreaming. But...if...we loved again, I swear I'd love you right," I promise shakily. I mean everything, but Gold hasn't said a thing. You know, he's never seen me cry before.

GOLD

She clears her throat the best she can. "I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. I completely understand that you probably want nothing to do with me, but I just want you to know...I swear that I'll never leave you again. I told you that it was impossible for all of me to love you, but I was wrong. I was so wrong." Wow. Well, I have to say; she's got guts to say that. But...do I really want Crys back?

CRYSTAL

"I go back to that day all the time. And I wish I could just live that night over again and again. And I would never, never even let it get to that point with the letter, even if it meant for my life. Because...this life is nothing without my best friend." Tears are practically pouring down my face, and it takes me a long time to stammer out those words.

GOLD

Yes. Yes, I do really want Crys back. I want my SSG back.

CRYSTAL

I sit there, shaking and waiting. I think I hear Gold standing up, and I bet he's leaving. See? I knew it was pointless. Well, not pointless. Now he knew ho I felt. But I still set myself up for heartbreak, I just know it. So imagine my surprise when a pair of strong arms wraps around me. My crying halts, and I lift up my head to find it on Gold's shoulder. After a second, I throw caution to the wind and hug him back. He squeezes me tight, and I bury my face in his shoulder. Gold just holds me in his arms as day turns to night, the first time he's ever seen me cry.

GOLD

Whatever. Life's too short to hold onto grudges just to prove a point. I don't care about that anymore, and I've been waiting for months just to see my Crys. And I hug her for a long time, not even wanting to think about letting her go again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! (I presume you haven't read the story yet. If you have, I suggest reading this explanation, then re-reading the story.) So, the way this is written, Crystal and Gold switch POV every paragraph or so. It says when they switch (their names in capital letters), but sometimes the spoken-aloud sentence will continue with the new character's POV. Crystal does most of the talking, and Gold's thoughts are most of it as well. Good reading, everybody! (You can read on, but that was all that's necessary for before the story.)**

**Hi again (if you did what I suggested and read the real story in beween A/Ns) ! So, yes, this is the sequel to the previous story, ****_Blow Me One Last Kiss_**** (by P!nk). Yay for MangaQuestShipping! Like I've said, I like it a lot, so I may or may not have another one so soon. Depends on any requests. **

**I added some more to my profile page, if you haven't stopped by yet. Please do!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) As well as suggestions (for anything, song or ship)!**

* * *

**Updated and corrected version! -9/2/14**


	10. CH9 SpecialShipping OldRivalShipping

**SpecialShipping: Red x Yellow**

**OldRivalShipping: Green x Blue**

**Song: _Perfect_, by P!nk.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, or the song _Perfect._**

* * *

Blue knew something was wrong as soon as Yellow burst into her house. Well, it was hard to miss, but that wasn't the point. Yellow was crying. ChuChu, not understanding how to help, had managed to get the girl over to Blue's house, figuring that the older girl could help. Blue patted ChuChu on the head and got it to return to its PokéBall before leading Yellow towards the sofa. After a few minutes of being reassured and patted on the back and hugged, Yellow sat up straight, still looking dejected.

"What's the matter, Yellow?" Blue asked, worridly.

"I, I...he...Red..." she finally managed, and Blue sighed.

"It's okay, Yellow-"

"No, it isn't!" Yellow cried out, shocking Blue. Yellow never interrupted, was never outspoken. "Sorry...but Blue! I...I need your help."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"I need a change. I...I need you to change me, Blue. Into a brand new person, someone who isn't like...me. Someone who isn't shy, or nervous, or scared at anything and everything. Someone who isn't so naïve and overlooked. I want to be different. Teach me. Teach me how to change!" Yellow pleaded, looking up at her friend.

Blue blinked. "You want to change yourself?"

"Yes."

"Yellow...okay, you, girl, listen to me, Yellow. Okay? Just...listen to me."

"...Okay."

"Look, Yellow. Maybe...maybe you took a wrong turn, once or twice. Made a bad decision, perhaps. But you dug your way out fighting, didn't you? But that's alright. Welcome to my silly life!" Blue said, grinning. "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood! Always!"

"But Blue! That's because of what you do to Green! I don't do stuff like that!"

"That's not the point. See, my dear Yellow, I went through the same feelings a couple months ago. I got myself out of it. And now, I'm gonna fix you up too!"

"Right..."

"The point is, none of it slowed me down. I always thought I was the one at total fault for everything I did to Green. I thought I only made mistakes, and only brought him trouble. I was always second-guessing myself, no matter how...alright I came across as. But, you know what? He underestimated me when he tried to get me to go away. Look; I'm still around, unchanged and all."

"Blue, I don't think-"

"Yellow, please, listen to me. Pretty please?"

"...Okay."

"Don't you ever, ever, feel like your less than perfect." There was a bit of silence before Yellow ducked her head. Blue pursed her lips and continued.

"If you ever feel like your less than perfect, know that you'll always be perfect to me, at least. You were so mean when you were talking about yourself! But hey, you were wrong. Change those voices in you head, and make them like you instead! Look how complicated this has become! Yellow, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you hated yourself! DON'T. Yellow, you're perfect, you hear? I remember feeling the same way, but I chased down all those infuriating, demeaning thoughts and replaced them with confidence! Now you need to do the same."

"Yellow, remember. You may think that you aren't likable enough, or that everyone is tired of supporting you because you won't battle. Why do you do that, Yellow? You can't think that way! Get back on your feet, Yellow! Face the facts: everyone likes you. And we all love you for who you are. You're perfect, you hear me?" Blue asked. Even though her words were powerful, her voice was quiet and gentle, and it made a big impact on Yellow. Yellow nodded slowly, and Blue grinned.

"Good. Now, Yellow, why'd you want to change yourself?"

"...For Red."

"Just as I thought. But Yellow, if you changed yourself-"

"-then you wouldn't be my Yellow," another voice said, and the two girls looked up in surprise to see the other two Kanto Dex Holders watching them. Yellow turned bright red while Blue grinned and waved. Yellow looked like she wanted to die from embarrassment, or at least do the next best thing: run. Noting that her friend was getting anxious, Blue carefully clamped a restraining hand against her waist, keeping the younger girl from escaping. Yellow made a little distressed noise, and Red looked at her worriedly.

"Blue, can I-" Red started, but Blue gently pushed Yellow to her feet and made a sweeping gesture.

"I've been ready and waiting," she said cheerfully, and Red took Yellow's hand, bringing her outside with him. Blue sighed contently and flopped back onto her sofa. Green looked down at her, in slight amusement.

"Nice speech," he said casually. Blue grinned up at him, pleased by the rare compliment.

"Yeah. It was all true. She has too much worry." BLue smiled fondly at her doorway, even though her friends were long gone by then. Then a thought occured to her, and she swallowed. "How much did you hear?" she asked, trying to use the same calm air as he.

"Long enough. Got a call from Red about Yellow."

"Oh? When?"

"We got here right after Yellow asked you to change her."

"...Oh." So he had heard the part about her. Oops.

"Well...ah..." Blue was at a loss for once. She had been telling the truth the whole time, but now she was wondering if using herself as an example was a good idea. To her surprise, Green sat down on the couch next to her, and looked straight at her.

"Blue, you know you DO make a lot of mistakes? And you DO bring me lots of trouble," he stated. Blue frowned a little. Right.

"Yeah. I know."

"...But...I just wanted to say that..." Blue looked up and was stunned to see the gym leader struggling to get his words out. "I...I wanted to say what Red said, but better. Even if I get overly annoyed at you almost every time I see you, and even though I get a headache every time you come into the lab, and even though it baffles and irritates the heck out of me that you can pick or have the key to every lock on every door to my house, lab, and gym-"

"Are you going to actually tell me, or keep talking like that?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow. He glared at her. "Even though you drive me crazy...you just wouldn't be Blue any other way. And...I like you just the way you are. You're...your own brand of perfect."

* * *

**Hi! This one is kind of a longer one, but that's okay. Hopefully this OldRivalShipping one is stronger than the previous one. Does anyone have any requests? Because I'm really running out of ideas, songs, and ships...if no one has any, this may have to come to a close. O_o**

**Another super-big thank you to Luna the Zekrom, a very faithful and kind reviewer. :) Also, unless specified, I will respond to reviews via PM. Thank you!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Updated and corrected version! -9/2/14**


	11. CH10 FranticShipping

**FranticShipping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**Song: _True Love _by P!nk.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ruby, Sapphire, ****or the song _True Love._**

* * *

Ruby was in a mental turmoil here. Why? Well, that was easy. Because of Sapphire. Sometimes, he really hated that girl. She was so...impossible! Even earlier that day, she had pushed him into Lady Berlitz's pool, just because he wanted to show her his new outfit!

But on the other hand, he didn't even want to imagine a life without her.

* * *

Sapphire just wanted to hug him, in two ways. First way: get him to kiss her. Second way: wrap her hands around his neck and choke him. And sometimes, she just wanted to slap him in the face. Seriously, who spends all day working on an outfit instead of training, or doing something productive?

But there was no denying that she loved him. Still, he made her so mad she often asked herself why she loved him - and how it was possible to love him just as much.

Answer: well, it must be true love, then.

* * *

It must be true love. Nothing else could possibly break his heart as much as Sapphire. Well, it was either true love, or anger management issues. And he didn't exactly want to say that out loud to her - at least, not without writing his will.

But he knew he did love her for everything she was.

* * *

Of course, no amount of love would make her not want to yell and scream at him; "Just once, wouldn't ya try and wrap your little brain around my feelings!" What would it take for him to just think about what his denial was doing - to her?! It was cruel, honestly. Just once, she wanted him to not be so mean and dense - it hurt her, too.

All she really wanted was for him to accept it. C'mon, out of the few words she could spell, romance was one of them. And she learned it for him.

"R-O-M-A-N-C-E!"

She would make him learn it if it was the lsat thing she ever did.

* * *

"Why do I love her?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"No, why do I hate her?" another part of him countered.

"No, why do I love AND hate her?"

"It must be true love."

"Yes. I think it must be true love," he decided firmly.

* * *

The next morning, Sapphire had declared to herself that something needed to be done. "RUBY!" Sapphire called out, grabbing the boy's shoulders. Ruby tensed up. This was it. He just needed to say it, and everything would be fine.

"Hi, Sapph."

"Ruby, I...I have to be blunt with you." Well, that didn't sound very good.

"Sometimes...I really hate ever single stupid word you say. And I just want to slap you across the face and be done with it. But at the same time, there's no one like you. You make me so mad, that I didn't know why in the world I loved you so much. But...I really hate you. So much, that I think it must be true love," Sapphire said.

Ruby was stunned into silence. Was this really happening? Whenever Sapphire got too fed up with him and his so-called-forgetfulness, she exploded and screamed at him. But now, she was sounding...heartfelt? She was even enunciating everything, as if hoping that would make her message more clear. And in reality, that was indeed what she was hoping.

There were times when Ruby tried to tell himself to be a man, and just admit it already. He never actually got anywhere. But maybe...now was the right time to throw caution to the wind. And so he did. "You're the only love I've ever known. And no one else can break my heart like you." He winced inwardly; man, was that...what was the word Blue used? Oh yes, FLUFFY. But he meant it, so...?

Sapphire blinked. Was this really happening? Yes, yes it was. She smiled at him, and he didn't even care about her razor-sharp canines. Then she finally got what he was saying.

And she hugged him. The first way.

* * *

**Hopefully this FranticShipping one is better than the other one!**

**A glorious thank-you to Luna the Zekrom, who gave me the song recommendation! She is so awesome! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	12. CH11 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: ****_Marry You_****, altered by Glee Cast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song ****_Marry You._**

**FYI: They ARE older in this one, not, like, ten years old.**

* * *

"Hey, Crys." Crystal turned to see Gold, leaning against his billiard cue - that thing seemed to follow him everywhere - and sipping from a plastic cup.

"Hello." They were at another party, and Crystal was already winded from all the attention and flashes of light; now she was in the corner just admiring it all.

"Crys?"

"Yes?" Gold eyed the floor a second, as if debating something, then looked up at her.

"...Would you ever consider getting married to me?" Crystal nearly spat out her water. As an end result, she swallowed hard, choked, and coughed.

"Excuse me?!"

Gold was grinning shamelessly now. "Well?" Crystal blinked hard and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The pinch hurt; that option was a no. "Somethin' about the look in your eyes is just making me confident."

"Okay, now I know you've had too much to drink," Crystal said finally, and plucked the cup out of his hands. Gold only grinned and shook his head.

"Nah. I stayed away from all the spiked ones."

"And how do you know the difference?" she asked, skeptical.

"That's easy. I'm the one who spiked 'em," he answered cheerfully. Crystal sighed; of course. "But, really. Crys, would you ever consider it? I mean, we've been dating for years now, so...?"

"I...I..."

"C'mon." Gold grabbed Crystal's arm and dragged her across the room. He carefully opened up a door and closed it behind them, bringing he and Crystal to a secluded balcony opened up to the starry sky. She smiled up at the sky and its constellations. "Gold, it's..." But she trailed off as she saw the subject of her sentence - and thoughts - kneeling on the ground, holding a little box, with...a...rose? He was holding a rose?

"Crys, I love you. Tell me right now. Just say "I do," " he told her, and she blinked. No way.

"W-What?"

"Crys, I love you," Gold repeated slowly. "Will you marry me?" He paused, noting that Crystal's jaw might hit the floor at this point. "What, not romantic enough? Fine, then I'll ask you again later, when I actually have a plan. But how about this? Crystal, will you consider it? I think I wanna marry you."

The words echoed in her ears for what seemed like hours.

How could she make such a decision?

"Oh, c'mon, Crys. I'll go get a ring and everything. Later, though. Don't say no, just say yes, and we'll go; if you're ready. Think about it. It's a beautiful night, and I think I wanna marry you."

Crystal, understanding finally, shook her head slowly before looking down and stepping backwards. Gold thought he heard his heart stop.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't. He blinked hard, wondering if this was a dream that some Pokémon had sent him to stop him from making such a rash decision. Then Crystal made a choked-up sound. Was she crying? Was this such a horrible idea that she was crying?

Way to go, he scolded himself, now she doesn't even like you. Gold stood up, his fingers absent-mindedly twirling the rose around. He'd tried to ask about a proposal - who did that? - and instead, she-

"HAHA!" She laughed?

She laughed.

She LAUGHED.

Gold thought he would die of embarrassment, and anyone who says Gold is never embarrassed can be trusted.

Crystal let out a small snort. "Oh, Gold. Once Gold, always Gold." Now he was just confused.

She smiled up at him. "Only you would breach the topic like that! Of course!"

"Of course?" Was she serious? Well, that was a stupid question, Gold muttered in his mind.

"Gold? You know...I think I wanna marry you." And his heart spread wings and soared - as well as he himself, as he wrapped her up into a kiss with the stars twinkling down upon them.

* * *

**Voilà! A very fast update! Although, a drawback may be that this one is a little weak, but yeah. Yay for MangaQuestShipping! The MangaQuest is because (a) I love MangaQuest; (b) awesome reviewers asked for it; seems like a common favorite (between myself and the people that actually reviewed instead of read and merely enjoyed, which IS good, too, I suppose...); (c) I just comes naturally, for me. :) And, yay for reviewers! Thanks so much to everyone!**

** A little note: updates and such most likely will come on Fridays and weekends for obvious reasons (school), but I do work on my writing after homework so there is the occasional addition.**

**Another little note: I'm glad everyone (or, I guess - the only people's opinions I know are the reviewers (thank you or *hint, hint* depending on who you are) ) enjoyed the different perspective on _Perfect_!**

**An important note: the next one will be posted tomorrow, or maybe even in an hour or so, if I get that bored. Yay for free Fridays! **

******One last note: there is probably going to be a lot of MangaQuest, because that's (a) just what I'm used to; (b) all the other reasons listed above. But if you - or anyone else - has any suggestions, requests, recommendations, or ideas for ships, songs, and/or both, I'd love to hear it! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated!**

* * *

**Updated version: 10/1/2014**


	13. CH12 Crystal

**Not a Shipping: father & daughter pairing. One slight hint at MangaQuest: Gold x Crystal.**

******Song: ****__****Somebody That I Used To Know ********adjusted by Glee Cast.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Crystal or the song ****__****Somebody That I Used To Know. ********Crystal doesn't actually have a father, so maybe I own him? I likely won't try this again, but that's that. **

* * *

He watched her grow up from afar. His precious little Crystal. He had had a serious falling-out with her mother, and by the time his daughter was four or five, he'd left. Oh, how he'd wanted to bring her with him! But eventually he figured it was the least he could do, seeing as a girl did need her mother. And though he'd never made his real identity known, he'd been sure to watch over his little girl all the time.

Until he couldn't stand back from so far away; her engagement.

Now and then, he would think of how he and Crystal would play together when she was a baby. She would always call him "Daddy." Never "Dad," never, "Father," or anything else. Just "Daddy." They would laugh, and he felt so happy with his daughter. That was pure love, and it was an ache he still remembered, that would always follow him. He didn't miss his ex-wife, no; that was over. But his little girl? Never.

And sometimes he really hated his ex-wife. She completely cut off with him. He didn't mind not staying with her, but Crystal, as he always thought, was a different story. His ex-wife...he didn't even need her love, but for their daughter to think of him a stranger made him hate her. She didn't have to stoop so low as to remove Crystal's FATHER from the image.

It was never Crystal's fault, but she treated him like a stranger, and he felt so rough, so worn, so lonely.

Of course he wouldn't let his baby girl get married so easily. Even if she didn't know him, it was a father's duty, wasn't it? But of course, he couldn't do that. She hardly even knew him. So instead, he crashed their wedding, and paid his respects silently. As his ex-wife handed his daughter off to her Golden prince. He had always done that: be silent; this was hardly any different.

But he didn't want to spend his entire life like this - he had done that for quite a good portion, but it wasn't enough. However, he knew better than to ruin his daughter's wedding day. So he would wait. And wait he did. Until he was just somebody that she used to know.

And that one day, he knew his time was coming to a close. So what did he do? He wrote down a few words, set them down on his hospital table, smiled, and left to a place where he knew he would be able to watch his precious little Crystal forever.

I love you, Crystal. And I'm sorry. Love, Daddy.

* * *

**Wow, that's pretty angst-filled, though I tried to make it a little hazy to lighten it. If you didn't understand, Review or PM so (but nicely, please). I hope this didn't offend anyone. If it did, I'm sorry. It was a very unexpected POV. ****Well, there's another very, very different take on a song (referring to _Perfect_, by P!nk) that I'm sure no one thought of. I guess I can be proud of that! :) If it comes to that, I might use this song again with a shipping, because I like this song.**

**I also really liked this story! What about you? Did anyone pick up on the MangaQuest hint? Write it in a Review or PM!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	14. CH13 OldRivalShipping

**OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**Song: ****_You Belong With Me _****by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song ****_You Belong With Me._**

* * *

Green didn't know who to blame. Surely this was all Blue's fault. It was always that pesky woman's fault, wasn't it? It wasn't Green's fault she had gone and gotten herself a boyfriend - Green growled the word with contempt. It wasn't Green's fault that she wasn't getting along with said boyfriend. And it wasn't Green's fault that he stuck listening to Blue rant about her boyfriend.

Nope. Not his fault.

Not at all.

Well, that was what he tried to convince himself of, anyway.

Stuck at home, in his living room, Green was half-heartedly listening to Blue. She had stormed into his house - without knocking, and using her own key, by the way - on the phone with her boyfriend, something about a prank she'd pulled. Green rolled his eyes. He never blew up about her pranks, geez. And if anyone had the right to do so, it would be Green, having been forced to put up with her mischief for years on end.

And on that note, where DID this so-called-boyfriend come from, when Green was right there all along? This new guy would never understand Blue, never appreciate Blue, never love Blue, never know Blue like he did. That night, that Blue had stormed in, Green could only listen as she ranted on and on about this guy. "Well, why did she still love him?" he had roared, fed up with being good enough to listen but not good enough to step in and take this guy's place.

Blue had hurried out soon enough after that.

By the way, that night that keeps getting mentioned? Yeah, that was yesterday, and Green was sulking - yes, Green CAN sulk, in his own way - in his room. Blue hadn't stopped by all day; in fact she hadn't been coming in and annoying him as much lately. Ever since she became that guy's girlfriend, and not Green's.

"Why can't you only see that I'm the ONLY one who understands you?" Green muttered to himself. "I've been here all along, so why can't you see that? Who was the only one who didn't swear death and vengeance on your pranks? Well, maybe Red and Yellow, but that's not important," he added reasonably, then pressed his hand to his temples.

"And now, I'm talking to myself. And NOW, I'm talking to myself about talking to myself! ... Darn Blue. Even when you're not here, you're all I'm thinking of."

Green laid back in bed and looked out the window at the stars, thinking about how Blue's smile was even brighter. Even if he didn't act like it, her smile really did light up his whole world. And her new boyfriend didn't deserve that: Blue OR her smile.

He knew that no matter how long it took, he would always be standing by, and waiting for Blue's call. He loved her, and he would forever. Even if she didn't love him back at the moment, he would wait. Because he knew that Blue belonged with him.

Now, if only Green knew that Blue was merely trying to make him jealous...

* * *

**I'll leave it at that, just for kicks. :) Maybe I'll write a sequel, but Green x Blue is pretty hard for me; I just thought it would be good to "explore the unknown" and see what would happen. It took me about an hour just to come up with the idea. O.o ****Yeah. So, Green was pretty OOC, but that's all I've got at the moment, and I personally liked the story itself.**

**Another song/story from a different POV than expected! I like doing that.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	15. CH14 Yellow

**Not a Shipping: mother & daughter pairing. Mentioned Special: Red x Yellow. Hints at Chess: Black x White.**

**Song: ****_The Best Day _****by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Yellow, Red, Black, White, Gold, or the song **_**The Best Day. **_**Yellow doesn't actually have daughter, nor is Specialshipping legally canon (unfortunately), so maybe I own her daughter? I likely won't try this again, but that's that. My name for her daughter is Amber. (Not Ambershipping, though.)**

* * *

Yellow yawned and smiled to herself as she flipped through her scrapbook. There was a picture from when Amber, Yellow's daughter, was around five years old. It was the beginning of winter, and little Amber was all wrapped up into a big, poofy coat. Yellow remembered the day perfectly. She had held up her camera and laughed softly at her daughter, who looked up and matched her smile. Amber had spent all day running around and looking at pumpkins and the corn fields of the farm.

Amber was so little, she couldn't have possibly even known how or why all the trees changed in the fall, but she brought do much joy to her parents.

Yellow remembered that Amber liked fairytales a lot, as well as stories about her own parents and when they were younger. They would take her to almost every spot in the Viridian Forest Yellow herself had gone to when SHE was younger. And Amber almost always fell asleep on the way home for Red to carry.

* * *

Amber, at age thirteen now, carefully opened up the door to her home and shut it quietly. Her mother was sitting on the couch in the living room, and she hoped to sneak past and just go cry in her room. But Yellow, as always, was watching and waiting for her daughter's return, and looked up with a warm smile. Amber tried to hide her face while murmuring out a, "Hi, Mom."

"Amber, what's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, hearing her daughter's voice crack. She closed and placed the picture album on the table. Amber burst out crying and ran to her mother, who embraced her.

"Why are they so mean?" she cried.

"Who, sweetie?"

"Everyone!" And she sobbed. Yellow took her daughter's hand and pulled her to her feet. Amber, confused but not caring for reason at the time, followed, crying, as her mother quickly brought her to one of her hidden spots in the Viridain Forest, where Amber hugged her knees.

"You and Dad are so amazing, Mom. Everyone was asking if I was really the daughter of Red and Yellow, Dex Holders and heroes. Dad's a Pokémon Master and you have such special abilities. So what am I?" she hiccuped. "Nothing. That's what they said! And even the adults were asking if I had an older sibling or something who was more interesting! I only escaped because a young couple came and distracted them, something about calling somebody's boss for...I don't know," Amber ended hesitantly, not quite sure herself about the ending.

Sensing a distraction herself, Yellow tilted her head. "And who were these two nice people?"

"I, I don't know. They both had dark brown hair, and they were wearing caps that were sort of like Uncle Gold's. Or Dad's," Amber said. She knew what her mother was doing, but didn't really mind.

"How old do you think they were? Do you remember what they were saying, sweetie?"

"Maybe...a little less than ten years younger than you and Dad? The woman was talking to the reporter and telling him about how she had a lot of connections with his boss. And then the man came and pulled me over to the side of the street that was empty. He asked, "Are you Senior Red and Yellow's daughter? Amber?" And I thought he was going to talk to me like the rest of the people, but I said yes anyway. Mom, why did he call you "Senior?""

Yellow smile had widened throughout the last part. "Oh, sweetie. That was Black and White! They're some of the youngest Dex Holders."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"That's right, sweetie." And Yellow continued carrying on the conversation until Amber had completely forgotten about her tears.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!" Amber, now almost sixteen years old, and her father Red said together, and Yellow laughed happily. Later that day, Amber approached her mother.

"Mom? I...I just wanted to thank you. Do you remember that day when I came home crying when I was thirteen because everyone was comparing me to how awesome you and Dad are?"

"Yes, I do. And White and Black saved you."

"Right. And...even though all that horrible stuff happened, I just wanted to say that I had the best day with you, that day."

* * *

**Yet another take on a song. I just did that because I like this song, but none of the Dex Holders have parents (that I can use). Was the connection to White, Black, and Gold too much? **

**Please request, recommend, or suggest songs, shippings, or songs and shippings! Do you like romance, friendship, or twists more? Twists meaning things like this story, _Someone That I Used To Know_, and _Perfect_****. **

**ANIME! Do you like the Pokémon anime cartoons? I have a collection of stories starting featuring them. Go check it out, please! Or just tell people about it. And review. Review = Happy Author.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	16. CH15 CommonerShipping

**CommonerShipping: Diamond x Platinum**

**Song: ****_Everybody Talks_****, altered by Glee Cast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Diamond, Platinum, any of the other Dex Holders, or the song ****_Everybody Talks._**

* * *

It started when I kissed her. Then I found out that EVERYBODY TALKS. Who knew the Dex Holders were gossipers?! Well, besides Blue and Gold. That much was obvious in the first week.

Right now, Miss Lady and I are literally tied to chairs in Senior Blue's house. The rest of the Dex Holders are here too, from Senior Red to Emerald to even Pearl.

When Pearl figured out that I finally got up the courage to tell Miss Lady that I love her and ask her out on a date, he was elated for us, which I'm grateful for; there was a point when I was worried that he liked her too. Good thing that never happened.

Anyway, I found out the hard way that everybody talks. Word spread kind of quickly. So quickly, in fact, that even Senior Silver called from another region to verify that Senior Blue had the right information - roughly seven minutes after I told Pearl.

Anyway, tied to chairs. So we were surrounded by the other Dex Holders, and Blue was spinning a remote controller around on one finger.

"What's the remote controller for?" I asked.

Blue grinned. "Why, so we can watch some quality television." She flicked on the TV in front of us, and a picture of me and Miss Lady showed up on the screen. We were making a cake at my place yesterday, and right then I was wiping icing off of Miss Lady's face with my finger; she smiling up at me.

I blushed. Well, who wouldn't?! So did Miss Lady.

"Well, that's all for now!" Blue said happily, and I cocked my head.

"You tied us to chairs for one picture?"

"Well, yeah."

"...Why?"

"Remember what happened last time?" Blue asked, grinning slyly. Gold instantly got to his feet, grabbed Crystal's hand, and dashed out of the house, pulling her, protesting, outside.

"GET BACK HERE!" Blue shouted after them.

* * *

**This is the weakest one yet, I think. Sorry! I'm super sorry to every CommonerShipper; it's just really hard for me to write. I'll try again, and hopefully it'll turn out better, like the seconf Frantic and OldRival chapters. But there should be a sequel to this, or maybe a prequel, or something that relates back to this in some small way. Either the Gold/Crys/Blue thing (most likely), Gold/Blue, Diamond x Platinum, Dia/Platinum/Blue that has to do with part of the chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks so much - to you! For reading! I've officially hit OVER 1,000 Viewers (readers) for _Song Fic Collection _alone! *insert ballons and streamers and happy faces* Whoopee! Thanks a bunch, everyone, especially reviewers!**

** If you please, go back a chapter and read the messages there, because it seems to repetitive to write them all again. But remember: requests and suggestions for anything are wanted and appreciated!**

**Remember that updates come all day on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, for all stories, and others just pop up during the week. Thanks!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	17. CH16 SoulSilverShipping

**SoulSilverShipping: Silver x Soul**

**Song: _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Silver, Soul, ****or the song _You Belong With Me._**

* * *

He had watched her from the very first day. Watched as that klutz of a girl rise up above him and become champion. He had encountered her many times; had talked to her (or rather, listened to her talk) many times; had battled with her many times, had lost to her many times, and caught himself blushing as he looked at her far too many times for his liking.

Eventually, he had gotten to know her better, as a person, and found himself a little too close at times. Not that she seemed to notice as she taught him to care about his Pokémon more, or to care about his own life and person as well. And later, they had become sort-of-friends. And even sort-of-friends tell each other about important things - like if they (or she) got a boyfriend.

Well, that news sure didn't settle well with Silver, not at all. Especially when he heard WHO her boyfriend - he spat the word in his mind - was. It was none other than Gold.

Gold was Soul's boyfriend.

Soul was Gold's girlfriend.

Not Silver's.

You could imagine how that might have made him feel.

If you couldn't, well...he felt really, really bad. It wasn't all that fair, he complained. He was the one who had saved her countless times (or at least, helped her save others), the one who had loved her since nearly the first time he had met her - nearly. All of this circled his head constantly, but the worst of it was when Soul started to argue with Gold - and yet she still loved him.

She was upset, he was upset, Silver was upset. Such a great combination, right? Because Silver had to listen to Gold talk about Soul, Silver had to soothe Soul - the best he could, anyway. He was the one who understood her, not him. Silver glared up at the Pokémon Center's room's ceiling in pure spite, as if that would help. Gold would never understand her like he did, he would never know her like he did.

And then it happened, one Tuesday night. Gold stood up Soul.

Silver, of all people, had brought Soul to where she was supposed to meet Gold for their date. Instead, the two of them ended up waiting there for an hour and a half, before Silver called Gold. Gold didn't pick up.

And it became frighteningly obvious that Gold had stood up Soul.

She looked near tears, and so Silver had taken her out himself, to his secret delight and obvious confusion.

Three more times in that week alone, Soul had Silver take her to where she was supposed to meet up. Three times did Gold not show up. And three times Silver made up for it - and more.

On the fifth total time, Silver couldn't contain his confusion. "Why do you keep coming here if he keeps standing you up? It doesn't make any sense."

Soul blinked at him, then gave him a sheepish laugh. "Um, we actually broke up last week, a couple days before Tuesday."

Silver stood there, mouth slightly ajar, before shaking his head and saying, "Then why drag me out there all those times?"

"...So I could spend time with you instead?"

Roughly thirty seconds later, Silver kissed Soul.

* * *

**Haha. Sorry fellow Gold-fans, but I didn't know an other possible Soul-shippings. **

**This was actually intended to be the song posted for _You Belong With Me_ (as opposed to OldRival) because they have the least number of songs dedicated towards them. But then I got the idea of the OldRivalShipping, and kind of side-tracked. **

**There you go! Yay; so many chapters and so many viewers! :) And I have a lot of stories posted too! I hope you like them! Remember, I'd love requests and suggestions for any and everything! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	18. CH17 MangaQuestShipping

******MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

******Song: ****____****Treasure ********by Bruno Mars.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Crystal, Gold, or the song ****__****Treasure********.**

* * *

Every thing about her made his heart beat a little faster. Whether it was her dazzling smile as she waved to him, or her ferocious glare as she attempted to murder him for flirting.

Whatever it was, he knew that he needed her attention, preferably completely focused on him. And so he did whatever he could think of to get it. But what the real thing he didn't understand was, was that she always walked around with a sort of 'don't-pay-attention-to-me-I'm-a-nobody' air, like she wanted to just be somone else. He didn't get it at all.

She was absolutely wonderful, completely flawless in every way - at least, he thought so. She, somehow, didn't; she was always acting so...quiet, and underlooked, sort of flying under the radar.

And he decided that he needed to change that. So the next day, Gold strolled into the lab, grateful that Green was being...occupied...with getting Blue out of his house that morning. How she got in was a mystery to everyone but the girl herself.

Gold whistled and poked his head through the door frame. "Yo, Crys!"

She continued to tap away on her laptop, but spared a, "Hey, Gold," over her shoulder.

"Crys? I, uh, I need to ask you something," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe this was a bad idea. Crystal finished typing, clicked save, and turned around, stretching.

"Yes?"

He hesitated. It was really unlike him to be like this, and he didn't really like feeling so...uncomfortable. But he really wanted to know. "Why do you always doubt yourself?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't mean your work. I mean, like, you. You're so...you never...you never act like, well...Crystal, the Johto Dex Holder. Or, Crystal, responsible for catching more Pokémon than anyone has or will ever. You just...pretend like you're not even here."

Crystal was surprised he had actually picked up on it. That, and the fact that he seemed really serious right now. She sighed in response and thought. "I don't know. I'm not really all that great. I just, you know, help out however I can. I'm not trying to be a hero. People treat me like I am sometimes. Like I'm, magical, or something. Like I can solve all their problems with just some thought. But I'm not a treasure chest filled to the brim with valuable items, or anything like that. I'd be a nobody if it wasn't for my PokéDex. Me, Crystal? I'm a nobody. I-"

"You are treasure."

Silence filled the lab. Crystal turned red, but Gold didn't back down. "I know that you don't know it, but really, you are treasure." Another silence, then Crystal coughed and tilted her head.

"I, I don't understand," she whispered. Though, she wasn't quite sure why her voice was so quiet. Or why she was staring down at the floor.

"No, you don't. You can't say you're not a hero. Because even if you DIDN'T save the world...you'd still be my hero." The words just floated out of his mouth and drifted to land all around them.

"No, I wouldn't be," she mumbled.

"Yes, you would be," he pressured. "C'mon, cheer up. A pretty gal like you shouldn't be so miserable. You're...everything I see in my dreams. And I see you, Crys. Not the Johto Dex Holder, or a fabulous heroine. Though, you are," he smirked.

Crystal blushed at the compliments, and she smiled at Gold. But then the smile turned downcast, and she frowned. "You're just making it up."

"Crys...I wouldn't say this all to you if it wasn't true."

She looked up and startled at Gold - for, he was hardly two feet away from her. Gold moved his hand up and cradled her face, his thumb caressing her star-shaped earings.

"You say people think you can solve all their problems? Well...I know that you can make my wish come true, if you tried," he said softly. "If you just let me treasure you."

Crystal's breath caught, but her hand came up to cover his. "...Gold..."

"You're my golden star," he whispered, his words grazing her ear. "You could make my wish come true," he repeated.

"W-W-What's your wish?" she asked, so quietly he could barely hear it.

He smiled a little, even though it bordered on a smirk. "Well, if...if you'd kiss me..." he trailed off meaningfully, and Crystal blushed harder.

But, she did as he said.

* * *

**What did you think? It was very fluffy, I think. Yes, Gold was a little OOC, but it had to be done for the sake of the storyline~! Yay for MangaQuest!**

**This song was a suggestion from a very nice reviewer. Thank you so much! :)**

**Please go check out my other stories and updates! Requests and suggestions for anything and everything are much appreciated! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Some adjustments and updates to hopefully clarify things! Thanks to Luna the Zekrom! -9/12/14**


	19. CH18 anti-LuckyShipping

**OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**SpecialShipping: Red x Yellow**

**anti-Luckyshipping: Red x Blue (female)**

**Song: _Someone Like You_, by Adele**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters, or the song S_omeone Like You_. **

* * *

So, I heard that you've settled down, finally. It's taken you long enough, Blue. I'm glad that you've found the one for you. I guess he gave you things that I couldn't give to you myself.

But you're one of my oldest friends. Why are you being so shy? It's really not like you to hold back...or hide from a lie. I really hate to show up here, out of the blue and uninvited, but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight the feeling. The feeling that if you just saw my face, you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over yet. How could I live my fairytale without you, I thought.

Never mind. I'll find someone else like you, someday.

I guess I was being kind of foolish, huh? Well, don't forget me, Blue. Sometimes, I guess it lasts in love, and, sometimes, I guess it just...hurts, instead.

But all broken hearts mend eventually.

Do you remember how we used to hang out together, just you and me? We were so young then. It seems like yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze, filled with memories. I sure remember how we were known all throughout our little neighborhood.

Blue, I hate to turn up uninvited like this, and I'm really sorry. But I came with a purpose; to get some closure. It may not have been in the way I thought, but really, I think I got it.

So, I should be thanking you instead...Thank you, Blue.

Blue, you're one of my best friends, and I hope you always will be. But hey, remember not to put me in front of Green - that would be a bad idea, now wouldn't it? Especially if you're married now. I'm smiling right now, and I know you are too. And now I bet you're laughing, and then Green will ask what's wrong.

Anyway, I still love you Blue - but it's the same way I always did; since you're one of my best friends...I hope you don't feel bad, and I don't think you will...but I think I've found my own girl. Wish me luck, Blue.

Love (as a friend),

Red.

* * *

**That was a very interesting thing to write. Hum...oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it! It was hard to imagine Red liking Blue, but I hope the rest of it makes sense. :)**

**I have a bunch of new stories and updates posted; please go check them out! Suggestions and requests? I'd love them. **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Thank you to a reviewer who told me the name of Red x Blue! (It used to just say BurningLeafShipping, which is Red x Leaf.) -9/13/14**


	20. CH19 FranticShipping

**FranticShippping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**Song: ****_Enchanted_****, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ruby, Sapphire, or the song ****_Enchanted_****.**

* * *

Everyone knows Sapphire isn't a fancy, dress-wearing, going-to-a-ball-and-dancing type of gal, even now, many, many years later. She'd still rather be swinging on vines and such. But here she is, a very beautiful young woman at a fancy masquerade ball, wearing a very beautiful dress and mask that covers her face. And she's acting completely different from usual. She's actually laughing at small talk and jokes, forcing smiles and only giving a black stare when "Sapphire, that Hoenn Dex Holder" is mentioned.

And no, she isn't being mind-controlled or anything. She just wondered how...certain people would react when she isn't...her.

This party is for the Dex Holders, as well as important figures in both the trainer and coordinator worlds. There are several celebreties, and Sapphire knows that they are all just faces filled with gossip. None of them are real, or at all important, just hoping one of the Dex Holders might mention them later, and give them more money and more undeserved fame. Already several people have spoken with her, asking if she knows anything about a secret relationship between Red and Yellow. At which Sapphire has no regrets in lying straight-faced and laughing silently at the gossiper's expression.

But then she sees him, and cocks her head curiously. Across the room is a young man, dressed in all black with dark hair and a ruby-red mask. The fact that his mask is colored so makes her wonder, but her face falls when she sees his hair color - if she can't see white, he isn't wearing that hat. And he never goes without his hat. But still, his figure, casting a tall silhouette, seems to be silently beckoning her.

And so she dares to lift a hand a wave, seeing as how his eyes are on her anyway. In return, this stranger - and a handsome one at that, the very, very back of her mind whispers - crosses the room, weaving in and out between talking couples, and comes to stand before her.

"Hello," she says in a voice that sounds very different. Softer, almost...musical?

"Hello," he replies with a small grin, and his voice too, sounds familiar, yet not. She can see the shadows of his eyes, and a familiar glint in them.

"Have...have we met?" she asks, tilting her head again.

He pauses, then shakes his head. "I don't think so." And they talk for what seems like forever, separated by themselves in their own corner of the room, lightly bantering and talking, and clicking together perfectly. She grins playfully from time to time, an interesting change from growling and yelling and cursing at Ruby. She halts at the thought, then shakes it away. No.

No, she won't think of Ruby tonight.

Just this...enchanting stranger across from her.

And that's just how she would forever describe him. He's just so...captivating. His words so...enticing. They make her want to hear more, to see him again.

And so she does, spending the hours with him. Until he says with a smile, "May I have this dance?"

Sapphire's mind wanders for a few seconds, debating on what to say and do, before letting out a small sigh. "I don't know how to dance."

He gives a small laugh. "Well, I'll just have to teach you, now won't I?"

She smiles back. "I guess so." And he does, and they dance, once again in their own little bubble of happiness. Sapphire doesn't think she's ever been this happy before, and she feels as if she can fly. Just fly away with her enchanting stranger. Until midnight strikes and ends the magic. Sapphire knows she has to go get some rest before tomorrow, a big day for the Dex Holders. But she doesn't want to leave. She doesn't want to leave him. But she has to.

After all, all good things must come to and end.

Or so it's been said.

"It was...enchanting to meet you," she murmurs, and he smiles and reaches for her hand. Bringing it to his face, he kisses it gently, then lets it fall. "The same to you."

She's leaving too soon, she knows the instant they part and she wants to just cling to his arm. "Wait...how...when...can I see you again?" she asks hesitantly. He smiles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll come get you, though. Sometime." And he disappears into the crowd. Sapphire watches him go for a moment, then makes her own way back to her ride, and home, where she lays her outfit out perfectly and tries to fall asleep. Except she can't manage it; everything that has happened is making her smile contagious to herself, and causing her to want to continue her dance.

So she does.

She's all alone in her room, but her eyes are closed, and she can see her enchanting stranger dancing with her.

And that's all she needs.

And now, it's 2:00 AM, and her mind is still thinking about him, wondering if he was already with someone, already has someone waiting for him. Sapphire hopes not, then tells her it's a pointless wish. Then she tells herself that it's impossible not to wonder. She knows in the back of her mind that she will be thinking about him, her memory echoing constantly, until she sees him again. Sapphire is pacing in her room, wearing a hole through the floor. Or at least, that's what it feels like. Suddenly, her PokéGear rings, and Sapphire picks up immediately, despite feeling so tired. After all, why would someone be calling her at 2:00 unless it was important?

"Hello?" she asks in a slow voice, labored by the fatigue.

"Hi, Sapph?" Oh; it's Ruby. Not that Sapphire is taking particular notice of anything save the stranger. How was he right now? Was he thinking abut her too? "Can you do me a favor? It's...very, very important," Ruby continued, interrupting her silent conversation with herself, but not completely dissipating the thoughts. No longer being the teenager who would instantly scream at him for disturbing her non-existent sleep, she grumbles her semi-consent instead.

"What is it?" she mutters.

"Just go outside. To your backyard, right now. As soon as you can," he replies hurriedly, as if there is really a serious problem.

She lets out a deep sigh, rubs the sleep from her eyes and groans. "I'll be out in five minutes."

"Great, thanks." And he hangs up. Still grumbling about him, Sapphire brushes her teeth - hey, you never know - and slips on the closest thing to her, not even caring what it is. Yawning, she props open her balcony window and estimates the distance between the ground in the darkness. Not like she hasn't done this countless times before. And so she shrugs it off and jumps down to where she remembers the grass is.

Correctly landing with a thump that only wakes her up a little, Sapphire yawns again and turns to Ruby, who has just watched her jump. Except it isn't Ruby, and she stands up straight. It's that stranger from the dance. White mask, dark hair, black suit and all.

"H-Hello," she says confusedly.

"Hello," he says cheerily. Sapphire, not understanding at all, looks at him again. "Why are you here? How did you know where I live? And where the heck is Ruby?"

"Well, I told you I'd come get you. I just couldn't wait any longer," he explains, and reaches up to take off his mask. Head down, he shakes his head and slips the mask into a pocket. Then he looks up at her, and her jaw drops as Ruby stands across from her.

"What?"

"Well, who were you expecting? 'Rald?" he asks jokingly, but she's too puzzled to laugh.

"Th-That was you?"

"Yup."

"..." Speechless. All those thoughts about how wonderful and gorgeous and thrilling he is, how much she wanted to be with him and stay with him at the dance forever? That was all Ruby? As if hearing her thoughts, Ruby steps forward. "Yes, that was me." He takes another few steps and takes up Sapphire's hands. "May...May I have this dance?" he asks, his voice a little hitched. When she didn't answer, he swallows.

But the only thing that comes out of her mouth is: "Dance?"

"Dance," he agrees.

"How? There's no music, I'm not dressed for it, and we're in my backyard."

"Hm? Well, we don't need music," he breathes into her ear, and she shivers a little. "Plus, you are actually dressed perfectly for it," he adds.

Sapphire looks down, and recoils in surprise. On her is her gown from earlier, a little more wrinkled, but it's that. She must have been thinking about him a lot more than she was thinking. "...How...?" But she shakes it off and says, "I don't know how to dance."

"Well, I'll just have to teach you, now won't I?" he asks with a teasing smile.

"I guess so," she smiles back, and they dance under the stars. This night is sparking. Flawless. Captivating. Enticing. Enchanting. And so is their first kiss.

* * *

**What do you think? I really like this one, despite the OOC-ness, because it's so sweet. I think it's better than the first FranticShipping one for certain, and maybe tying or better than the _True Love _one. What did you think? Remember, if you have any suggestions or requests for songs/ships/both, I'd love to hear it. Thanks to you all for reading, but especially to reviewers! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	21. CH20 SoulSilverShipping

**SoulSilverShipping: Silver x Soul**

**Song: ****_Love Somebody_**** by Maroon 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Silver, Soul, or the song ****_Love Somebody_****.**

* * *

Sometimes, it was really hard to be Silver. His past wasn't exactly noble, and nor was it something he loved. No, it certainly wasn't. But also, Silver was, well...Silver. And he had a very distinct personality. And one of the most common misinterpretations was that he hated everything.

That was absolutely not true.

Because in reality, Silver really did love someone.

That's not saying he only loved one thing, and hated everything else, but hey - who expected him to fall for somebody? Especially a cheery, happy-go-lucky girl named Soul?

Not Silver, that's for sure. But he'd fallen for her, and he would never be the same.

But it was hard for him to show her that. He wasn't exactly known for being sweet, and Soul in particular was very liable to take almost anything as an insult. So Silver had to find a way to tell her.

Because he really wanted to love somebody. He really wanted to just have maybe one time that he could dance the night away, with the one person who changed his heart.

No one expected that of him. Which was just another reason he hated prejudices. It would be so...so much more expected if, say, Gold said that to Crys, but for Silver to even think it? It was unheard of.

But, just because it was unthinkable didn't mean it was impossible.

He thought about her every single day, and the times he really did see her were bright spots in his world, no matter how it seemed he was just an emotionless...blob.

But still, Soul too, wasn't exactly an easy act to follow. There were a few times when Silver would just get so close to thinking that maybe, she might just love him too.

And then she would be gone the next day. He tried to overlook it, but it seemed he would never recover.

He didn't know where to go sometimes. What could he do with himself, with his life? All these thoughts ran through his mind constantly. Soul was the only person who had even gotten him to really remember he did have a life, a life that was sacred no matter what happened in the past.

And so, when he really was right in front of Soul, all he could do was ask, hesitantly, to stay with him for just a little longer than usual. He knew it stunned her, but it didn't really matter.

Because he had fallen for her, and he'd never look at anything the same way. Inside, he just really wanted to love somebody.

And that somebody was Soul.

* * *

**I liked that one a lot. :) But it IS SoulSilver, which is probably why. :D**

**I got the song from an anonymous reviewer, but it was for MangaQuest. I'm sorry that it turned out to be SoulSilver, but it just seemed to fit better to me. However, I really appreciate the review and suggestion, more than you would believe! I will look up some more for Maroon 5, though. Thanks!**

**Please leave a suggestion or request! I will follow them to the best of my ability, and if you wanted something different, please let me know and I will do my best to use the advice. Thanks! And thank you to those who did!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	22. CH21 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: _50 Ways To Say Goodbye_, by Train.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, any of the Dex Holders, or the song _50 Ways To Say Goodbye_.**

* * *

"What exactly happened to your last girlfriend?" asked Blue with a smirk, one hand on her hip. Gold, in a last attempt to get Crystal to go out with him, was trying to make her jealous. So he had gone and gotten himself a girlfriend just for that sake, keeping only Blue and Silver updated.

Right then, a Dex Holder meeting had just ended, and the last of the lingering ones were there to listen to Gold's latest news regarding his pretty, mascara-wearing, ruby-red-lipstick-wearing, too-tight-clothes-wearing "girlfriend." Sitting in a loose semi-circle were Blue, Silver, and Crystal.

"Ah, yes," Gold said dramatically from his standing position in front of them all. "Listen up, my friends, as I regard my tale of woe," he said with a fancy flourish of his hands.

"Is this going to take a while?" Crystal asked dryly. Gold paused, hands in the air. He had especially wanted Crystal to hear, but if he said 'yes,' then she'd definitely go.

"C'mon, Crystal! It can't be that bad to listen in right? Or are you too jealous to hear it?" Blue asked in a knowing tone. Crystal flushed and folded her arms.

"I'll stay." Gold gave Blue a thankful look, then continued.

"My friends, this story is one of heartbreak, not joy, as a matter of fact. My heart is paralyzed, my head is oversized-"

"And how is that different from usual?" Silver asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Aw, shut up. Anyway, she said, "It's meant to be," and that "It wasn't my fault, it was hers'; she was leaving now for my own good." And I said, "Why?! Why must you tear yourself away?"" He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Are you sure this tale is completely true?" Crystal cut in again. "Because she seemed pretty enamored with you in your last story. She didn't even want you to talk to Platinum, who's, like, ten years younger than us."

"Well, that's because...because...she died!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. Both Silver and Blue wanted to facepalm.

Crystal cocked her eyebrow. "She died."

"She, uh, went down in an airplane!"

"You said she was scared of heights," Crystal pointed out.

"I meant to say, she was fried getting suntanned at the beach!"

"She's got darker skin than anyone I've ever seen."

"...Fell into a cement mixer...full of quicksand!"

"Where? I didn't hear anything about that on the news."

"Aw, Crys! Does it really matter why?" Gold wheedled. "I mean, I'm really no good at goodbyes."

"You're telling me that she died."

"Right! She, uh...drowned."

"She seemed just fine at the beach."

"Fell and no one caught her!"

"From what height? She's scared of heights."

"I, uh...returned every single thing I ever bought her!"

Crystal snorted. "Just how sad do you think us girls are?"

"I sure wouldn't be happy with Green if he did that," Blue remarked. Gold nodded to her and glared at Crystal, as if that proved everything.

"Have some sympathy, SSG!" She only tilted her head and made a 'continue-on' gesture. SO caught up in his act was he, that Gold didn't even notice her smirk.

"Well, um, she...was mauled by an Ursaring."

"...An Ursaring in Johto? I should report that to the professors right away. Where exactly were you and when?" Crystal asked in a business-like-tone. Blue actually face-palmed now; how could he not see she was playing him? Oh, well. This was Gold they were talking about.

Gold shot Blue a 'help-me-I'm-all-out-of-lies' look. She only shrugged. Trying to stall, Gold went back to making up junk about his emotions. "My pride still feels the sting from her untimely death. She was my everything. If only...if only, someday, I could find a love like yours!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Really, she was! Caught in a mudslide!"

"There are no mudslides in Johto."

"Eaten by an Ursaring! I told you, she died via Ursaring!"

"Got run over by...um, by Professor Birch's truck!"

"...I know Professor Birch's driving isn't exactly...100% legal and legit and all, but wouldn't Sapph and Ruby have told us? Or at least Professor Oak."

"...C'mon, Crys! I'm no god at lies-I mean, at goodbyes!"

"..."

"She dried up in the desert!"

"Again, no deserts in Johto."

"Drowned...drowned in a hot tub!"

"You already tried the drowning."

"Uh, uh...um, she danced to death last night!"

""Danced to death?!""

"It could happen!"

"Emphasis on "could" have."

"...You're cold," he grumbled. Crystal crossed her arms.

"Face it, Gold. You are absolutely horrible at lying. Absolutely horrible."

"What? Hey, I-"

"You never even had a girlfriend, did you?"

He considered lying (again) but the word just popped out of his mouth. "Nope." Crystal sighed in exasperation. Blue silently gestured to Silver that they should leave, and Silver was more than pleased to oblige. They walked out, and neither of the others even noticed.

"Why did you lie?" Crystal asked blatantly. Gold shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to make you jealous."

"J-Jealous?"

Gold sucked up a deep breath and let it out. Time to throw caution to the wind - as if he hadn't already done that years ago. "Crys. I...I really like you, and I...guess I just wanna be the one you're dying to love...But you don't want to. So, uh...yeah. I, um, I-"

"Who said I didn't want to?" she asked quietly. Gold halted and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Well...You never take anything serious, so I just never took you seriously, and I never believed you'd ever return the feelings."

"...Really?"

"Yes...But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for lying to me for months!" Crystal leapt up and made to kick Gold, who let out an exclamation and ducked out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it! Whatcha doing, SSG...?"

* * *

**:) I tried to keep it all humorous, so it was kind of a weird ending, but I hope you laughed too! What was your favorite part? **

**Remember, leave a suggestion or request for anything! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	23. CH22 ChessShipping

**ChessShipping: Black x White**

**Song: _Summer Paradise_, by Simple Plan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Black, White, or the song _Summer Paradise_.**

* * *

His heart was sinking as he was lifting up above clouds, away from her. He couldn't believe he was leaving. He didn't know what he was going to do. After so long of being with her, how was he going to cope without her?

It was impossible.

So he'd find his way back to where they'd spent their days together, just the two of them, before everything changed. Because he remembered every single sunset they'd watched, every single word she'd said to him. They were never supposed to part, never supposed to say goodbye.

But they did.

And Black was going to change that. The second he found out how, he'd be with her in a heartbeat.

Without her, his soul was broken, he realized. Right then, Black was walking along the snow-covered streets, remembering everything that had happened between them. Stopping where he was, Black looked up at the stars. She'd be watching them too, he knew that.

If she wasn't working, that is.

How many things Black would do to just have her back for one more day.

Her job came in and swept her away. Honestly, he was happy for her - but he wished she wasn't too bust to even see him. Real life could wait, he decided, plucking a PokéBall from his belt. The two of them were meant to be together. And no amount of work from her job would do them apart.

A Pokémon emerged from its capsule, and Black swiftly leapt onto its back, patting its neck. "Go to her," he whispered, and the Pokémon took off.

It didn't matter how important her work was. He needed to see her, relive those days they'd spent together. Every winter they'd built snowmen, and every spring they'd picked flowers, and autumn they'd fooled around in leaf piles, and every summer on the beaches.

The summers were the best, he decided, and looked up. It seemed that if he could just stretch out a little farther, he would be able to touch the stars.

And hopefully the same would hold true for her.

Yes, the summers were paradise for him - them. From the promises that they'd made to stay together forever to actually fulfilling it the best the could, by hanging out together all summer long. Throughout every season, though the summers he could remember the very best - just the two of them, sitting and soaking up the sunshine under trees.

That was pure paradise.

But that was also about three, maybe more, years ago.

And it just wasn't the same. He knew she was absolutely dedicated to her job. That was the reason she'd left, after all. She loved her job, she loved her work, it was her biggest dream.

But his biggest dream was her.

Black pointed his Pokémon down to where he just had to be. After being dropped off in front, Black took a deep breath before looking up at the huge building - the headquarters for one of the biggest agencies in the world. There were a few lights on, and one of them faintly showed the outline of a girl with a big ponytail. Heart pounding, Black and his Pokémon flew up to the open window.

There was a girl his age typing away on a computer in a tidy office with a dozen paper organizer stands, a whiteboard with complicated plans, too many instruction and technique books, and...and a cork-board filled with pictures. Pictures of she and Black himself.

Black slipped in through the window and returned his loyal ride. Turning towards the girl, he cleared his throat. She jumped and whirled around. Then her mouth dropped open.

Looking at her, he remembered where and when they first kissed. How he just didn't want to leave her lips, and how he'd never felt so happy, so high, so free. It was like he could fly.

"I'm back," flowed out of his mouth. Slowly, she stood up and stretched a hand out, as if wondering if he was really there.

"I'm back...White."

And their second kiss was even better.

* * *

**I liked that one; I hope you did too! The song was requested by Nobadi-liek-u, so thank you so much! (BTW, I like your penname a lot! I was trying to figure it out for a while. :)**

**Please leave a suggestion or request for anything! Thanks to those who did!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	24. CH23 FranticShipping

**FranticShipping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**Song: _Keep Me Crazy_, by Chris Wallace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ruby, Sapphire, or the song _Keep Me Crazy_.**

* * *

Sometimes, it was just like he was...falling. And Sapphire was his level ground, the only thing that kept him from going crazy. No matter how crazy she herself was, she just seemed...like an angel sometimes.

An angel on the run that he just managed to catch, somehow.

Sapphire...in a few short words, was a little mystery. How she had gone from a little, dolled-up girl to the ridiculously strong, tough person she was now. It just made no sense to Ruby.

But she had him staying up all night, burning inside, and just thinking about her. The voices in his head just wouldn't quit; she was the only thing on his mind. He just couldn't wrap his head around her. And, why did she even like him? That was part of it, a good big part of it.

What had he done to spark her personality? Ruby just could not figure it out, and it was driving him insane. Even when they had started dating, finally, why and how still seemed like a blur. The only thing he knew for certain, was that being with Sapphire was a wild ride. Yet, every single day and night they spent together were like bliss, because, even if he didn't understand her, he had her.

No, it didn't make any sense. But even the worst of times with her were the best of times, because if they had to bad, at least they were bad with Sapphire.

(An explanation like this only proved that he was in love.)

They still fought too many times to count. Sometimes they started with just the littlest things and grew into a blown-out shouting match. And sometimes she'd just say that they were done. But she was always back and apologizing the next morning. She'd just tell him she loved him, and everything was alright.

And so it didn't even matter how much of...of a lunatic, a physically strong and spirited lunatic she seemed to be. It was just meant to be.

* * *

**This song was a request by a reviewer; thank you so much!**

**(BTW, the music video creeped me out, so if you're easily disturbed, just listen to it. Just a suggestion.)**

**Thanks everybody! And wow, more than twenty chapters. Honestly, I did not expect (a) anyone to like it this much; (b) ME to like it this much; (c) it to actually continue this far. So I'm happy about this! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	25. CH24 one-sided UroborussShipping

**one-sided UroborussShipping: Red x White**

**SpecialShipping: Red x Yellow**

**Song: ****_Chasing Pavements_****, by Adele **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Red, White, Yellow, Black, any of the other Dex Holders or the song _Chasing Pavements_. **

* * *

Ah, Red. Well there was a good reason White liked him. He was the Champion, after all, but he wasn't boastful in any way. Rather, he ws kind, helpful, understanding, cute, sweet, strong, handsome, caring, hot-

Whoa. Too far, she chastised herself with a blush. Well, yes, he was all of those things, but perhaps she should daydream when there weren't other people around. Other people meaning the Dex Holders themselves. White couldn't believe she was actually part of them; now she was part of yet another extremely important group. Except the Dex Holders were amazing.

And she felt Red was the most amazing of them all.

So, like any other girl would, she tried to impress him. She'd made up her mind; no need to think it over anymore. She was absolutely correct; she was sure of it. She, White, was in love with Red.

That day, the day that the senior Dex Holders had called them altogether for a meeting for the youngest generation's sake (that was White and Black), was the day White lost her heart completely - and in more ways than one, in more times that she'd imagined.

White wasn't pretending to enjoy her time with the other Dex Holders Holders. No, she quite liked a few them, her seniors Blue, Crystal, Ruby, and Lady Berlitz especially. But it was no surprise that she was thrilled to finally talk to Red, face-to-face. White put on her most beautiful smile that just relayed cute and innocent while shaking his hand in a business-like-way; the perfect combination of mature and sweet.

And she was right; she loved him. From the casual way he ran a hand through his raven-colored, spiked, cool hair; and his brilliant laugh that made her smile grow. In a way that was carefully not bragging, White did be sure tell him about her truly famed accomplishments. Red's eyebrows went up when he heard the names of the company in an extremely satisyingly cute/hot/lovable way. Yes, he definitely admired her skills, she could tell. And again, it was no surprise that her admiration for him grew too.

But she was very surprised when Red introduced her to a pretty girl named Yellow.

White's heart stopped. The way Red looked at her, she could tell. He admired, liked (in a sisterly way), and was even proud of his jounior; White herself could be proud of that. But he was completely enamored by Yellow. White knew it right then.

But as she went to pour herself some water, she tried to console her breaking heart. After all, one could never tell about these things, right? So maybe this first attempt to get him to love her back was too early. She understood that. And she could wait.

But that still left questions for her to solve before she saw him again. Should she give up? Or just keep chasing him, even if it was possibly pointless? White knew Red was in love with Yellow - at the moment. That could easily change. Who knew? Maybe Yellow would just fall for someone else, leaving White to pick up the pieces for Red.

White was an optimist; she would just keep chasing him, even if it seemed a disapointment.

You just never knew with these things.

* * *

**This shipping is a request from ExodiusLK; I hope you like it! **

**Just a note: like I've said, I'll be happy to try my best for any request, though it may turn out a little different than you expected. Like in this one, the request was for Red x White, not one-sided Red x White and Red x Yellow. But I left it on a bit of an open-ending so it could still be imagined either way. If you really don't like my story off of your request, please PM me so we can do something about that. Thanks!**

**Suggestions or requests for anything are greatly appreciated! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	26. CH25 no pairing

**No pairing.**

**Song: _Mean_, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Mean_. **

* * *

Everyone (girls, mostly) has to deal with mean girls. Girls who will do anything to bring you down and raise themselves higher in a sad attempt to make themselves feel better. They waste their time on spiting others, from pure jealousy. And you don't know why or what the heck you did to offend her.

But she's just going to be mean, and there isn't anything you can do about it except ask, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Their words are like knives and swords, weapons that she uses against you. But the sad thing is, sometimes those girls will actually knock you off your feet with their malice. They might even get you feeling like a nothing with petty comparisons and stupid comparisons. Her voice like nails on a chalkboard, making a horrifying sound that just annoys and hurts you, just when you're wounded. Always picking on who they deem weak and easy to bring down. She can take you down with just a single harsh sentence.

With her rude looks of dismissive contempt, she's going to spread lies like a wildfire, and try her very best to humiliate you. She'll point out the tiniest flaws in anything, as if you don't already see them. She'll make you put your head down because all you really want is to feel okay again.

But really? Remember, she probably has had some insecurity before, and is trying to rub it off on someone else. She made herself weak, and instead of trying to fix herself, is trying to ruin your life too - as if that would help.

She's going to grow up, that bully, and she's going to stay being an absolute nothing, completely stupid and weak and horrible, and a waste on humanity.

And someday, she's never going to be able to bring you down again. You just have to persevere, and remember that she's only making you feel sorry for yourself because she's pathetic, and a liar, and alone in life, and mean. You're stronger than that.

* * *

**Explanations! Clearly, this is not even Pokémon related, but I wrote this for something else, and then remembered this (great) song by Taylor Swift, so I twisted it. Then I thought, hey, it's still song-inspired, and I think it's an important message.**

**And also very appropriate for right now, as I was thinking bloody murder for a girl in my science class. I mean every single word I put in here, not just for song purposes. This girl hasn't even heard of Pokémon (crazy, right? :) so there's no way she would say this, but just for my sake: this is for you, you "waste on humanity." :P**

**Just sayin'. On a lighter note, suggests and requests? Id love to hear them. Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed, and (slight) shame on you lazy peeps who are letting others be kind and thoughtful. :P :D Thanks!**

**It's Sapphire's birthday! I have a present for her if you're interested! It's in _Happy Birthday to the Dex Holders! _so check it out! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	27. CH26 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: ****_Creep_**** by Radiohead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song ****_Creep_****.**

* * *

She'd never accept him. Plain as that. And he knew it. Whenever Crystal was even around him, he could never look her in the eye. And after months of trying, he finally found a way to do so without blushing and stammering like an idiot - to prank, tease, joke, and all around bother her 24/7. Not like he didn't do so before, but he began to use that as his excuse.

It didn't work for long.

Because he began to realize that really? She thought he was a creep, a weirdo, some...thing that didn't belong in her life.

To Gold, Crystal was an angel, floating like a feather with her perfect face, flawless figure, awe-inspiring smarts and wit, those navy tresses that he really wanted to just run his hands through (and that seemed to completely defy gravity while they were at it).

But where did he fit in?

Answer: he didn't. But he wanted her, and it tore through his heart as she seemed to just be running farther and farther from his world. Running out, away from him. Him...he was only some creep, a weirdo that followed her around and was constantly nagging her. It didn't have to be like that, he thought at first. But as he liked her more and more, he couldn't help himself, and he was sure she thought he was a freak.

But...if only...if only he was special enough for her, he thought miserably, then he might just change. Reality came like a slap to the face though, not thirty seconds later. He didn't belong in her life, he concluded wretchedly, leaving with an empty heart.

* * *

Crystal felt she could never fit into his life. She was just some...some creepily witty girl with weird habits and odd strength in her legs. She was so...so strange, so different from the other girls he knew from all around his journeys. They, they were perfect. Perfect models, perfect laughs, perfectly normal, usual, girls.

But Crystal? Gold was way out of her league. And she knew it. But, oh, how she hated it! She hated it with all of her might. But she couldn't fix it.

If she could, though, she would in a heartbeat. She didn't care what it would take, she wanted to be different, a different person - for him. She wanted to have a perfect soul and mind and habits, that didn't include constantly pummeling him into next week.

Gold...he was just so special. So completely, absolutely, 100% special in every way. But her? No. All she could do was wish she were special too. She could only wish, desolately, that she belonged.

* * *

**Hmm...I don't know if I like how that ended. Too abrupt? The song was another recommendation by Nobadi-liek-u. I hope it met expectations! :)**

** I know it isn't really a tragedy, but a guest reviewer pointed out that everything always ends well. I agree; I think it's important to not have everything be a perfect fairytale ending, but I have a hard time finding songs that relate to that. SO IF YOU WANT A TRAGEDY, CHECK MY OTHER STORIES! I have a few that (well, they end well, but there's a good amount of trauma) are tragedy/drama if you're interested. Thanks!**

**So yeah. I don't mind tragedy/drama too much, but I don't think I will write any for SFC. If you'd like a tragedy for the Dex Holders, please review and tell me!**

**Requests? Suggestions? You know the drill. Thanks again, so many times, to my wonderful reviewers! I really, really appreciate it! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	28. CH27 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: _Fifteen_****, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, any of the other PokéDex Holders, or the song _Fifteen_.**

* * *

Crystal, now an alluring young woman of around twenty-fifteen, hummed to herself and placed her coat back in the closet. Taking off her sweater, she tried to hang it up, but it dropped to the floor. She sighed and bent down to get it. But as she did so, she noticed a large book with a navy cover and golden decorations. She cocked her head and picked it up, bringing it to her living room and setting it down. Crystal took a deep breath, and opened the photo album.

"Wow, these must have been taken years and years ago," she marveled. It was her back as a determined teenager with those pony tails still. Crystal had a couple photo albums in her bookshelf, but this one she had forgotten about.

The first picture was of a twelve-year-old Crystal smiling as she held up a fancy-looking document, her first official recognition for helping and researching the professors. The picture brought current-day Crystal into the memory, and she re-lived seeing the windmills of Prof. Oak's lab. She remembered gazing over the magnificent green hills of Pallet Town and thinking, "This is going to be like my new home."

The next picture made her gasp. It was of her and the rest of the Dex Holders (up to Sinnoh). She remembered that day now. Current-day Crystal placed the album carefully down and leaned back on the pillows to remember better.

* * *

_She - currently fifteen - took a deep breath and put on a smile. It was the morning of the Dex Holders' reunion. They hadn't all been together at once in years. She said hi to all of her friends, knowing it had been much long. She knew that as long as she was with her friends, everything would be okay._

_That was when she saw Gold. Crystal didn't know whether she wanted to scream in surprise (for he'd just splashed ice water onto her face in greeting), hug him, or...or what. But he took the first move, winking. "Hey, SSG! You know I haven't see you 'round lately."_

* * *

Crystal sat up straight. She remembered all too clearly what had happened next. Tears watered in her eyes, but she shook them off with a slightly bitter laugh. "C'mon, Crystal! You can't cry, not over...not over something as...as trivial as...that." With another deep breath, she closed her eyes again, remembering her fifteen-year-old self.

She wished she could go back in time and remind herself of something very important: "When you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them," she whispered.

She was so carefree back then, feeling like there was nothing to figure out. She should have counted to ten, taken in what her life was like, and thought ahead towards the future. But then again, she was just fifteen.

* * *

_She'd made her rounds to talk with all her friends, saving Silver for last while Gold was pranking everyone in sight. She was so honored when he even hugged her. It was very, very brief, but for Silver, it was a true sign that they were still the best of friends. __And they laughed - well, she laughed as he reported - at all of Blue's tricks on Green. _

* * *

The third picture made her want to shred it up and hug it at the same time. In the background was the beautiful, starry sky and the moon, like a string of diamonds and a giant pearl. In the front were two people sitting side-by-side. One had mischievous golden eyes and a smile that, again, made Crystal want to dance and kick something. It was Gold, of course, and he looked hot as ever with his spiked-up black hair and-

Crystal shook away the blush and particular memories and focused on who he had his arm slung around. It was the fifteen-year-old version of her, and Crystal couldn't remember looking so happy. Her eyes sparkled, and her face was lightly flushed, but she still looked so happy.

* * *

_They were on a date together, the very best of them if she had to choose. They'd had so much fun, and when they were done, Gold took her to his house and they stayed out on the porch for what seemed like hours. _

_Now they sat there, thinking in a peaceful quiet. It made her think of their very first date, when Gold had slung her over his shoulder and taken off on his Typhlosion, Exbo. Crystal had hidden it pretty well, but she felt so light, she thought she could fly, and nothing could bring her down._

_He'd held her tight, and Crystal knew she was in love with him, however much she'd doubted it. She just knew he was the one for her, and she was dancing around the room in elation and bliss when the night ended._

_Because when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them._

* * *

Crystal blinked away her tears, telling herself that this was only hurting her. But her fingers lingered over the covering that protected his perfect face from her fingers. Crystal sighed and forced herself to look at the next picture.

She regretted it instantly.

It was a picture of them kissing. It hadn't been their first kiss, but rather their third. Her first kiss was still that year, and it had been the best thing Crystal had ever thought could happen.

* * *

_They were on another date, and it was going just as smoothly as the last one. At the moment, they had finished dinner and were just knocking around the city. It was just out of the blue; they'd been talking like usual, when Gold just leaned forward and kissed her._

_It was magical, even better than the ending of any chick-flick movie Blue'd made them sit through. Crystal's head spun around for hours after, but it was a good kind, not dizzying._

_And she didn't think it could get any better than this._

* * *

"I was wrong," Crystal told herself. She'd done great things, greater things than anyone else ever could! Captured every Pokémon to every region or encountered it enough to preform a full research topic? Who else could? No one. And, she was the youngest person to ever complete a single PokéDex, never mind being the only one to finish all three! Yes, she'd done great things, alright. "And they were even greater accomplishments than dating him," she whispered, trying to make herself believe it.

But she didn't know it at fifteen, when all she wanted was to be wanted.

The ache to travel back in time and tell herself what she knew now was bothering her more than ever: That when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them.

Crystal decided firmly that going through all this would be a huge step for her in getting over it all. After all, it had been a decade since any of it happened. Crystal looked at the next picture, steeling herself.

It was another one of them together, still happy and together. Back then, Crystal had been certain they'd be together forever.

* * *

She'd given everything she had to him. And she cried. Because that was the day she had figured out the truth: When you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them.

She should have looked before she fell, she should have been more careful, she should have not fallen in love.

Crystal had told herself that time would heal most things, but so far, it had only worked so well. But she was fifteen years old, how should she have known all that.

Crystal continued to look through the album; they were all about her and Gold, with a couple exceptions that made her smile, like when Silver...well, that was something different. Silver was still around for Crystal to talk to. Gold wasn't.

Crystal put her head down and cried.

* * *

**(I'm sorry, Crystal.) Readers, you can pick; Gold can be dead, or they broke up. Either way, those aren't very good options! O_o ****Okay, people! I'm going to have a poll on my profile: If you want me to add a good ending to this, or not. It will be up starting Saturday, September 27, 2014, and probably end in two weeks.**

**If you didn't, then look up and read the above paragraph; it's important! :P :D**

**Okay, so, I actually get really touched by this song. Nobody dies in this song, the lyrics are uplifting in the end especially, and Taylor Swift talks about how realizes that she's got bigger dreams than dating the boy on the football team. I highly reccomend listening to this song! The official music video is pretty good as well.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) **


	29. CH28 OldRivalShipping

**OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**Song:_ Remember When (Push Rewind)_, by Chris Wallace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song _Remember When (Push Rewind)_.**

* * *

He never thought he would feel that way. But there he was, sitting at his dining table a good few hours after dinner had ended, with a broken heart, an empty glass - both metaphorically and not - and thinking to himself, 'What have I done?' There had been nothing in his way; his future was so bright and clear. But then he had just gone off the railing; he couldn't see that Blue was the one, the only one for him. Green sighed and pushed the glass away, knowing he'd be too tempted to smash it to shards.

He knew he was insane. Insane for thinking what he was thinking, for even daring to hope anymore. But it had been too long. Green abruptly pushed back from the table and got ready to leave. The trip to his destination was short and filled only with thoughts on how he could possibly even guess this had even the slightest possibility of working.

But after he raised his hand to knock on the door and it opened, all he could say was, "Can we push rewind?"

Needless to say, she could only gape at him for that being the first thing out of his mind, nevertheless even showing up in the first place. "I...I...Green?"

"Can we go back in time, Blue? To when we were just kids, and..." He took a deep breath, a show of courage (irrationality) cominf over him. "...and there was a chance you would actually take me back?"

She gasped.

"I want to go back. Back to what we had together."

Blue's eyes began to sting with tears. She hadn't seen Green in a very long time, longer than she'd ever remembered them being apart. And it had hurt. They'd broken it off, and 'it' included their precious friendship. She had feared she would be done with her time without ever getting the chance of seeing him again. But here he was, talking in a gentle, almost pleading voice, something that struck her.

"Do you remember when we started all of this? I never would have dared to say this, but my heart beat so quickly whenever you were around, no matter what you were doing. Do you remember how there was never a day without you barging into my lab and dragging me somewhere or ruining something? Those were often the best parts of the day for me. We were flying so high, Blue, before we crashed and burned, so to speak."

Blue was stunned into silence. This was - almost scarily so - different from mumblings of 'pesky woman' or 'get out of my lab this instant,' that she almost thought she was dreaming.

"It didn't matter what you were doing, whether you were trying to get me to enjoy my life outside of the office, or to take care of my gym, or laughing, or even just smiling towards me. And...well, it came to me that I'd always known you were once a criminal, a theif. But you never completely stopped; you stole my heart."

Green was almost horrified at how sweet all of this was, and it felt so unusual to be letting her - anyone, really, but especially her - see so much of him: his thoughts, his mind, his heart, his memories. But what he meant was all true and honest to the core; and he knew she needed to hear it from him straight. "Which leads me to asking myself: If we were so happy and perfect, then why'd we ever say goodbye?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed, until:

"Remember when we had it all?" Blue's voice was hardly a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. He sucked up his breath silently. "I remember when you were always on my mind; when you weren't around, or even when you were less than two feet away."

He had no response.

"It's true. And after...after you...after we broke up, I thought...I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him, letting a tear slide down her face. Blue turned her head down, trying to salvage what was left of her image. Green just waited, knowing she was trying to be strong on her own. Plus, he wasn't exactly very good at expressing his emotions. After a few seconds, Blue decided it was safe enough and cleared her throat the best she could before speaking. "Why are you here?"

"I guess I just wanted you to know...that I can't believe I let you go," he answered, his voice a little scratchy. "Like I said, I...I was wondering of we could just start over? Right from our second date and...continue?"

"Green...because of what happened, I'm literally hanging by a thread. Silver's the only one that even comes around anymore; Red tries but he's just to busy. Same with Yellow. It's been a long time, Green."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But don't you think I've been feeling the same way? Like nothing's holding me together? But the only thing that's saving me is the things that's killing me."

"W-What's that?"

"...I'm holding on to what we used to be. And I know, I should let you go, but...but I just can't give up on you."

"...Do you want to hear something funny?" she asked softly. He raised an eyebrow. "I never gave up on you either." He swallowed, but she continued. "Never. And I want to go back to what we had together too."

Green smiled his first smile in years. With that, both their relationship and friendship were rebonded, and they officially pressed rewind, remembering just how perect they were.

* * *

**The song was a suggestion by Guest reviewer (I assume you're the same as the other five times?). Thank you so much! I really like this song; I got stuck in my head! (*_remember when/we when/we had it all_*) So thanks for giving me another favorite!**

**So yeah, I think I'm done with putting any more tragedy in SFC; (a) it's hard to fit with some songs when I want them to get back together, and (b) I just don't really want to put any more into SFC, which should make you happy. :)**

**And lastly, for Chapter 27 (MangaQuest- _Fifteen_, by Taylor Swift): if there is going to be a happy ending, which I think WILL happen, I'll make a note of it, but obviously it wasn't right after that. **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	30. CH29 SoulSilverShipping

**SoulSilverShipping: Silver x Soul**

**Song: ****_Jealous_****, by Nick Jonas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Silver, Soul, or the song ****_Jealous_****.**

* * *

There was no doubt about it; Silver was more than capable to be jealous.

You had to go back to this morning to understand why, though.

Soul whistled to herself and adjusted her hair for what felt like the millionth time that day; she'd lost a bet to Gold, of all people, and now had to go without her hat or ponytails for an entire week, as well as wearing normal denim short-shorts, a black halter, and black sandals. Her hair just brushed past her shoulders. Why? She had no clue why he made that the losing bet. She supposed it was because she didn't care for fancy duds. Well, that, and he was probably mad she was going to make him wear a clown mask for a month if HE'D lost. And so caught up was she, that she didn't even notice how many guys were looking at her. Since basically stepping foot into the town, she'd gotten immediate stares from everyone; jealous ones from girls of varying ages and guys eyeing her. Even little kids were looking up at her in awe.

Finally, someone actually talked to her, instead of just watch. "Excuse me," a girl with a high ponytail and ruby-red lipstick asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

Soul turned around. "Yes?"

Her jaw dropped as she took in Soul's features. "Wait...okay, two questions...one, what kind of eyeliner do you use? And two, are you the champion?"

Soul laughed. "None, and yup." Soul ended up giving the girl her signature and continued on.

She got a whistle from a group of boys down the street. "Hot AND talented," one of them chortled. "There's something ya don't hear every day!" Soul managed a casual wave and smile because as crude as it was, she knew it was a compliment. But she continued throughout her errands, which were, of course, shopping.

Little did she know, but there was someone following her; someone who was not too happy (to say the least) about her compliments.

Later that day, Soul was panting as she tried to carry all her shopping bags. Shopping for necessities had slipped her mind, and she ended up finding TONS of cute and cool things that she just had to take with her.

Upon leaving the town and heading along the road, Soul chastised herself for only bringing her Meganium, Mega, with her when she was staying at the Pokémon Center for the next town over. This thought had only just crossed her mind when her shoe caught a rock on the road (that she failed to see because of the bags, which went flying) and she fell face-first towards the ground.

"OUCH!" she cried, and clutched her knee. With slightly tearing eyes, Soul glimpsed her injury. There was a good scratch, only slightly bleeding, but her ankle was definitely twisted. 'Thanks a lot, sandals.' She sat on the ground and thought malevolent thoughts to her luck for a while, before figuring that it was going to be getting dark soon, and she had really better get a move on.

Soul had just reached out towards her bags when she heard a roar she recognized as an Ursaring. Great. "Hey!" a voice, impatient and immature, called out. "Are you the champion?"

"Hello! And yes, that would be me," she admitted, trying to sit a little straighter.

"Well, great! I'm here to challenge you!" He got into a position in front of her, as if expecting her to be ready right then and there.

Soul blinked at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't battle you right now."

"What?" He looked completely flabbergasted, like he couldn't notice that she was sitting on the ground and trying to ignore her pain, none the less it getting to be nighttime. Soul sighed; his innocent ignorance reminded her of Gold.

"I don't even have my full team. Plus, you have to sign up at the league first-"

"I'm done with that! But I wanna battle you! I've finally finished my journey!"

His 'innocent ignorance' was swiftly trying her patience. "Look, I can't battle you right now," she repeated, honestly apologetic. She didn't like turning down trainers, but she was in no condition to battle right then, Pokémon-wise or herself!

"Some champion you are!" The boy - actually, he looked about her age, maybe even a year older - sighed in frusturation. His Ursaring roared and stepped forward and bared its teeth at her, advancing. When the boy only looked at his fingers in a bored fashion, Soul called out. "Can you call your Ursaring off?"

"No! You're a champion, aren't you? You-"

"YOU are not worth her time," a new voice said in a monotone voice. Both turned around to see..."Silver?"

He ignored her and turned to the boy, who was almost as tall as he. "She already told you that she's busy. Now go."

"No way! Who are you to tell me what to do? How do you even know her?"

"I might ask you the same question." And suddenly Soul had a flashback; this boy in front of her was the one who called her 'hot and talented' earlier. Meanwhile, Silver was still glaring at the trainer.

"What the heck are you doing? Shove off!" he demanded angrily.

"Give me a good reason to." Soul was trying to follow along, but a sudden, sharp pain shot through her ankle and up her leg, making it throb uncomfortably; she let out a hiss of pain. Both boys turned to look at her, not that she could see so. A cocky look came into the boy's eyes. "She's hurt. I'll take care of her. That's why."

"You would take care of her?" Silver asked, sarcastically skeptical.

"Absolutely." So fast that Soul didn't see how, Silver punched him in the face. He stumbled back and Soul gasped.

"Get lost," Silver said easily, as if he'd done nothing odd. "And take your Pokémon with you." The boy did as told, but not without calling over his shoulder, "Some boyfriend you've got."

When Silver turned back to Soul, he found her eyebrows raised at his actions and face slightly flushed at the boy's comment. "W-Why'd you do th-that?"

Silver paused. "He was...he was thinking...weird thoughts about you. I didn't like that."

Soul raised an eyebrow higher. "That caused you to punch him in the face?"

His face tinged red, but only someone who'd known him as well as Soul did would be able to tell. "Well, I do have to agree with him on something: you're some boyfriend, Silv."

His face flushed. "Shut up, Soul. Unless you want it posted all over every magazine and interview in Johto?"

"Excuses, excuses," she said dismissively. "Have you ever heard of possessive obsession? Because that's exactly what you had about a minute ago."

"Whatever. I think it's my right to be...disagreeable."

"No, you aren't disagreeable; you're jealous~!"

* * *

**Hi-yo, people~! This got a little off-track, but I liked it! This song is a suggestion from Guest (I'm just gonna call you that for now ;) ! Thank you for reviewing so much! Also, I don't think I can really do one for _All About That Bass_, only because it doesn't really apply to the Dex Holders...I can do one for somebody being insecure, but maybe not with that song.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Anonymous, and Nobadi-liek-u, for the reviews and suggestions; they were so uplifting and cheerful. Thanks~!**

**And last but certainly not least, I'd like to give a huge thank you to Luna the Zekrom for the constant and dependable reviews for not only this story, but a good number of my other ones as well. Thank you so much! :) **

**So I got a question (by Guest) about that language barrier...I am only fluent in English, but I am learning French. So for songs in different languages, I know sometimes there is no translation, or the translation would alter the song too much, but if I don't know what the song is about, then it'll be hard to write about, ya know? :) But if the original song is in another language but the translation works well, then sure. **

**BTW, who actually reads the bottom notes that I leave? If you actually do, then please say, "aye" in a review, even if you literally just put the word "aye." I just want to see, because in long ones like this, most people just skim over it. So we'll see.**

**Wow, that took a while. Okay, people! You know the drill. (If you don't, go back and read all the other notes on the bottom of pretty much every chapter; I'm sure it won't be too hard.) **

**I also still have my poll up! It will be taken down on Monday, October 6th!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	31. CH30 Je t'aimeShipping

**Je t'aime: Calem x Serena**

**Song: _Troublemaker_, by Olly Murs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Calem, Serena, or the song _Troublemaker_.**

* * *

She was nothing but a troublemaker. She was trouble; she had him hooked even before she sat down. The way she bit her lip (and called attention to how perfect they were at that) made his head spin around; it only took a few more minutes before he would be putty in her hands. He didn't know if he had the srtength to stand properly.

Often he would just be walking along the streets, looking around his new town, and she'd tap him on the shoulder with a smile, making his arms fly up in surprise, and his face heat up. "I swear, if you keep doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

How had this happened? And who are these people? Where are they?

Well, the answers to that would be: He was in love with her; Serena and Calem; and just living their lives.

Because in Kalos, trainers couldn't leave until they were older, Serena was spending all of her time with Calem, but 'only because there's nothing else to do.' He never paid attention to that; he was always fascinated by her. Someone that innocent (and beautiful) looking could never be THAT illuminating, effortlessly perfect, so...so absolutely trouble.

Nothing was on purpose; Serena had no idea of her influence over Calem. But it was there alright; it was safe to say his mind was useless whenever she showed up. He tried to snap himself out of it; he was not a bad boy; he didn't like drama (or feeling stupid).

It was pointless; it was like she was always there in the corner of his mind, nagging at him (unintentionally) to pay attention to her. It felt so good to love, yet hurt so bad to know she wouldn't ever feel the same. But as love often does, it completely covered over his doubt and just left blushes and stuttering, until the cycle repeated itself, again and again.

But that was alright with him.

* * *

**Bonjour, mes amis! Comment allez-vous? (It means, loosely: "Hello, friends! How are you doing?" Ha; I'm taking French this year in school! :)**

**Thank you to Nobadi-leik-u for the song! :) And to everyone (namely Luna the Zekrom) who does read these notes! ;)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

**(That's a lot of sentences that end in smiley-faces! :)**


	32. CH31 OldRivalShipping

**OldRivalshipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**Song: ****_Heart Attack_****, by Demi Lovato**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song ****_Heart Attack_****.**

* * *

It wasn't fair! Blue had to prepare herself so much - and just to head over to Green's house! Not physically, but emotionally. She had to put her defenses up and cast a shield over her heart. Why all this trouble? Well, because she didn't want to fall in love. If she did that, well-!

At this rate, she wouldn't be surprised at a heart attack.

She'd never had to put her love out on the line. When she went out on the streets for errands or whatnot, she had people - guys and fans of all ages, which, honestly, scared her a little - fawning over her. She'd never had trouble getting what she wanted, even back to her thieving days.

But when it came to Green...she was just never good enough.

The thought blurred her vision, and Blue wanted to slap herself. 'Get a grip!'

But still...When she didn't care or even know whom she was taking to, she could probably convince them to do whatever she wanted, from giving her things in a pinch, or taking her places in a sticky situation. Heck, they were like little dolls! She could tell them what to do, how to act, anything! Even her juniors looked up to her greatly, as well as Yellow, and on occasion, Red.

Green, though? Ha; never in a million!

With others, she could act however she wanted. Ha; if she acted like Sapphire every once in a while, she'd get even more attention. But...she would never do that. One, it would be hard and weird, and two...well, Green. The guy hardly showed any emotion at all, yet he made her want to act like a girl with every time he blinked his lashes.

For him, she'd do anything at all. Paint her nails, wear high heels, spray perfume, anything for him. He was the one thing that she had absolutely no control over - in fact, if anything, she lost control around him, though he hardly even twitched. Without doing anything at all, he made her glow - inside.

There was no way she would let Green Oak know how she felt.

No way. And that was the goal - to cover up all her feelings behind those defenses. It was no use though. She'd fallen in love with him.

Him, the only one who made her paralyzed, and do her very best to impress him. And if she tried to just be herself? It backfired horribly. She knew from experience. It brought so much more pain than it was worth.

It was thinking all of these thoughts that Blue laid on her sofa in misery. Well, she was until her doorbell rang. Blue looked at the door. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now...well, maybe Silver. Matter of fact, she hadn't seen Silver yet that week; it was probably him! Excited now, Blue happily bounded towards the door and flung it open.

"Nice to see you...G-Green?" Sure enough, the guy of her dreams - or thoughts, really - was standing there, one eyebrow raised as her mouth dropped and enthusiasm drained away.

"Nice to see you as well," he said dryly, knowing full well she hadn't expected to see him.

"Er, ah..." Blue hurriedly stood straight and cleared her throat, her heart thumping hard. "...H-Hi, G-Green," she choked out.

"May I come in?"

"Uh, su-sure." She stepped aside, and he slipped in quietly. She didn't say anything, and nor did he, for the longest time. Blue could feel his eyes on her, but she stared down at her bare feet. And suddenly she was aware of what she was wearing: nothing but a plain blue tee-shirt and green sweat-pants, her hair not even brushed and likely in a good mess. Heat warmed her face. "D-Did you need something, Green?"

"I was wondering if...wondering where you were." She could tell he'd messed up but did her best not to care. It didn't work, and questions swarmed her mind. 'What was he going to say? What starts with the word if? Was he wondering if I'd go out with him? If-' Blue abruptly cut her thoughts of and felt something slide down her face. For the instance, she imagined to herself that it was his finger tracing its way down, but of course it wasn't. A second tear followed the first, and she found her two feet getting blurrier and blurrier.

"Blue-?" She couldn't stand this anymore. Heart still pounding, Blue ducked past him and leapt out into the cold, not even knowing it was nearly midnight, nonetheless frigid cold. She stumbled down her porch and out into the road. Her eyes were so tear-filled that it soon became nearly impossible to see, but her body knew the way. Her feet hit the ground hard, arms pumping and bringing her down the route and towards the lake by the research laboratory.

When Blue found the right hill, she took a swift dive to her right, rolled, and looked up to see the lake, glinting in the moonlight. She stopped suddenly, but her heart kept beating at its same pace. She gasped softly, breathing heavily, and really looked to the lake. Blue stayed like that for a while, but soon the breezes picked up, bringing her back to her thoughts. The bitter winds felt so good somehow, though she knew she was only hurting herself by staying out here.

"Blue," a voice, a scarily familiar voice, spoke her name gently, and she stiffened.

"I think you ought to go." Her own voice, quiet and unlike her usual cheer, surprised her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Green replied, and she felt rather than saw him stand right behind her. She didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see him: the one who was (unintentionally) causing her this grief.

"And why not?" she suddenly cried out, though glaring at the lake in tears.

"What?"

"Why won't you leave?!" Blue whirled around to face him. "Of all the times, why chose now NOT to turn your back, huh?! You always seem to know just how to make it hurt, from ignorance, to a witty remark, or sharp insult!" The tears were streaming down her face now, uncontrollable and wild.

Green stepped forward and in one smooth move, brushed away half the tears. But he left his hand there to gently cup her face. Blue froze, and swallowed. His pinky finger reached up, and she shut that eye as he brushed against her lashes. The touch sent shivers up her spine.

"G-Green? Wh-What are y-you d-d-doing?" she asked shakily.

"I'm apologizing for hurting you," he answered back, and brushed his lips against hers. Blue's heart kicked into overdrive as she kissed back and let her defenses fall.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long one! I really liked that one. I also like the song _Heart Attack_ quite a bit, so it was nice to do one on that. I know that the OldRivalShipping was pretty close together, but that's to make up for the lack of it throughout the entire collection.**

**So, suggestions and requests! Thank you so much to the people who gave me the suggestions! I really appreciate it; and my offer still stands! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	33. CH32 FindSunshineShipping

**FindSunshineshipping: Trevor x Shauna**

**Song: _Notice Me_, by Ali Simpson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, any of its characters, or the song _Notice Me_.**

* * *

Shauna readied herself and tried again, for what seemed like the millionth time, to do a backflip and twist at right after. And for what seemed like the millionth time, she twisted too soon and crashed into the ground. "Ow..."

"_Salut_, Shauna." Her head jerked up, heat warming her face instantly. It was Trevor, looking down at her with amusement on his face. She scrambled up. "Hi! Um, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you were free." Her heart rate instantly shot up, and she self-consciously brushed a hand over her hair. And suddenly, she became aware of how she looked: instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing black dance pants and a pink tank top. She hadn't even thought anyone would see her, much less Trevor! And her hair-! It was up in one ponytail, probably messy and coming to pieces. And her face was completely free of makeup; her lashes already felt short and...and...ugh. This was not a good day.

He was still talking. "You know, because Serena's finally free from her champion duties and all. We're throwing a party for her; the profesoer, Calem, everybody! The five of us are going to have a down day to ourselves tomorrow, but today is gonna be a party!"

Shauna's heart dropped. So he wasn't just there for her. He was there to collect her, and probably Tierno as well. "Oh. Um. Alright then. I...I'll go get ready; do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

"Nah, it's fine." Shauna cautiously let him in before dashing up the stairs, feeling a thousand emotions bubbling up. This was so ridiculous! More than anything, she wanted him to like her back! Plain and simple; she had a huge crush on him. Plus, they were friends and had been for so long; why couldn't he just see her?! She swallowed. All she wanted was for him to notice her the way she noticed him.

Well, she had a party to attend to. And that was a great excuse for dressing up~! Shauna excitedly dove for her wardrobe, looking at all her options. First she pulled out a creme-colored dress with little pink hearts on the bottom hem. The top was a square neck. It was immediately taken off; too fancy!

She pulled out the next outfit; a denim skirt, red cardigan, and white tank top. Too simple.

A full on, a-line, party dress! Too obvious.

Tank top and jeans! Too plain.

Again and again, Shauna pulled out different clothes and switched around parts and pieces; she tied her hair up and down, half and half, braided, anything she could possibly think off. She even put on extensions and a hat! And-

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, eyes open but not seeing. "This..." She fell against her bathroom door, blankly gazing at the mirror. Everything she'd done flashed into her mind, and she covered her face with her hands, sliding down until she was sitting on the cold tile in a blue halter top and black shorts. Shauna felt her eyes beginning to sting. She was twisting herself in and out for him.

And she suddenly was struck with a realization that she knew was too true. She was willing to do anything for him, and the fact that she continued to give all she had to someone who didn't even realize it was so sad.

And she hated it. Hated that she was so unhappy with herself over a boy. But still...this boy was TREVOR! That...that made it okay. Right? "No, of course not." But she knew, if her tears were...were gasoline, she'd light a fire, just so he'd notice her. There was nothing too crazy if it made him notice her.

"Shauna? You okay in there?" His voice rang through her room, and she sighed as she remembered what was making her panic this time. "Shauna?"

"No." It just slipped out.

"What? Shauna, can I come in?" She unlocked her bathroom door and stepped out into her room, then stopped dead in her tracks. Her entire room looked like the end to a department store blowout sale. (And trust her, she knew what that looked like.) It wasn't that she minded the mess; she was alright with reorganizing her wardrobe, but letting him of all people see the chaos? Absolutely. Not. Okay.

"No!" Again, the word exited her mouth without passing through her mind.

"Er..." She mentally slapped herself. 'Get a grip!'

"I'm okay, Trevor," she called. 'Not.'

"Well, I don't really mind waiting, but the party's starting in ten minutes...we've been here for almost thirty." Horror struck her.

"Really? Are you serious?!"

"...Yeah. Are you sure you're okay? I'll meet you downstairs."

"Just...perfect...," she struggled to say, whipping off her current outfit and tossing it to the floor. She grabbed the closest thing; sheer white sweater over a pink tank-top and her usual shorts. She slid over to the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush, running it through her long brown hair. Not wanting to spend anymore time, she hurriedly brushed on some mascara and lip gloss before checking herself and zipping out and down the stairs.

Trevor was standing by the door, but smiled when he saw her. "Hey. Took ya long enough." Her face heated up again.

"Sorry; I'm so, so sorry!" she panted.

"Nah; it's okay," he told her, but his eyes were sparkling with supressed laughter, making her blush harder. "Let's go, though!" They headed out towards the laboratory, and a silence filled the space between them. Shauna was still a little shell-shocked at her realization - that really ought not to have been such a surprise - and talking to him was just too hard.

"Shauna..._ça-va_?"

"_Oui, oui_..." She answered distractedly.

"No, you aren't."

"I..."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"I'm okay; really." He was quiet for a while, and they both knew that he didn't believe her. When they got to the professor's lab, he pulled her away from the door and to the side with no windows, looking her dead-on with a rather un-Trevor-like expression. Shauna caught her breath.

"Look, I'm not as hopeless as Calem when it comes to feelings. C'mon; we're friends; just let me in, would you? What's bothering you?" She kissed him in response.

"I'd build a galaxy for you."

* * *

**A little bit of an abrupt ending, but I hope you like it! Thanks to KevRedSlasher, who suggested both the shipping and the song. Now, I don't actually know much about them, so I hope the story still works if they're OOC. If you know what the shipping for Trevor x Shauna is, please tell me; I couldn't find it anywhere! :(**

**And when I put in "dance pants" it really is a thing. They're loose cotton pants that have a large elastic band and cinch mid-calf like capri-pants.**

**Translations! I popped in a couple French phrases, for the sake that I'm taking French, and that's supposed to be a key point to Kalos.  
****~_Salut_: a version of saying, "Hey;" a casual hello.  
****~_Ça-va_: has many different uses, but I mean it as saying, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
****~_Oui, oui_...: "Yes, yes..."**

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT! So, back in CH 27? That's the MangaQuestShipping chapter that ends with a heck of a lot of misery and grief and all that? Because I don't think that the poll is going to change within five hours time, I am officially rewritting what has been decided! CH 27 is now the first half of a NEW one-shot; it is called _Reunited From Memories _and the second half of it is that happy ending that I promised. SO! There will be NO continuation of CH 27 in Song Fic Collection, instead that is Reunited From Memories. Thank you, and check it out! It will be published on either October 5 or 6, 2014.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Thank you, KevRedSlasher, for the name of the shipping~! -10/7/14**


	34. CH33 OldRivalShipping

**OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**Song: _Give Your Heart A Break_, by Demi Lovato **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song _Give Your Heart A Break_.**

* * *

Five years ago:

"Green, your turn," Blue told him cheerfully. She was making her usual rounds of point-blank questioning. "Who do you like?"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yup~!"

"...Even if I did love, why would I tell? But that's not the case, since I don't love anyone. I will never fall in love, or love."

"No one? Not even-"

"My grandfather? He's an exception. The ONLY exception there was, is, and will be." And he left.

* * *

It was never mentioned again, that day. Green had left, and no one had seen him for the rest of that week, not even Blue. Until one day when Blue found Green standing alone - big surprise there - and standing in a completely empty gym...sort of. It was his top-secret zone of the gym; not even Blue knew what was there (he'd probably put more security things there than the Champion's Hall of Fame, making it harder to get in than Red's cursed mountain). But she knew that Green had been going there more and more often, and coming out even colder and stiffer than ever. So now, she popped in 'just to say hello' but when she saw the room, she paused. Green was standing in the center, looking right ahead of him. There were two tables standing there, only a few items on each, and a picture frame over each. They were really very small frames; even Blue's fantastic eyesight couldn't see the picture in them. But clearly Green knew what they were.

"Green?" she asked.

He growled. "Blue. Get. Out. Of. This. Room. NOW."

She'd never heard him that angry before, and decided that it was probably best for her own sake - not to mention his - for her to leave. She stepped out into the - secret - hallway and he followed, looking furious. He slammed his fist into the hallway wall, and a keypad popped out. He set in a multiple-digit code and the door - many doors - slammed shut and locked. Green turned to her. "You will NEVER enter that room. EVER. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I've got it." She hesitated. "Were you thinking about somebody special?" she teased.

"...Can't you remember that day?" That never-to-be-mentioned day.

"Of course I do."

"Remember what I said? It will be true forever, Blue. Give it up. I will never love, never fall in love of any sort. Not after-" He broke off and turned away. Blue paused. Normally she'd waste no time in exploiting an embarrassing moment, but something told her it wouldn't be very funny to anyone. But when he didn't leave, just stayed with his back to her, curiosity got the best of her.

"Not after?"

He still didn't turn. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"You're my concern. I care for you, Green. What's wrong?" He didn't answer, but she could have sworn she saw his shoulders shake. "...Green? C'mon, we're friends; best friends. I know it doesn't seem like much, but I know you're holding back something more deep and painful." She stepped forward and grasped his shoulder. "There's just one life for each of us, Green. Yours shouldn't be so full of hurt."

Suddenly he turned around, his face contorted in pain and darkness. But on top of that, something was off; she knew that. She looked closer and almost flinched at the look in his eyes, his clenched jaw, the..the tears streaming down his face. "My life? What good is my life?! When my parents-" He stopped and Blue froze.

'His parents...' His parents had passed away many years ago, but of course that would be still as fresh as an open wound. She hesitated, but he turned around again, his shoulders shaking hard and one hand pressed over the bridge of his nose, and she knew what she had to do. Blue put her arms around him and held him tightly. He didn't make a move to push her away, so she put her head over his shoulder and just held him like that for a while.

Finally he took a shuddering breath and started to pull away. "I'm fine," he muttered, but she could see through it this time, and refused to let go.

"No, you're not. There are some things you just can't disguise, and that much emotion is one of those things. There's only so much that you can take; let me give your heart a break, Green. Sometimes you just need to let it out. Try to understand, Green. I know you're scared it's wrong; that as soon as you love someone, they're going to leave you. But...there are people who really won't leave you, no matter what happens..." 'I'm one of those people,' was running through both of their heads, though Blue refused to say it, knowing that though she would do anything for him, she didn't know how he felt about that.

Her anxious, silent question was answered. "Thanks...Blue. And...I know. I know that you wouldn't. But...how? How could you put such an offer out? When we both know that I'm gonna screw up?" She'd never seen him so vulnerable.

"That comes in time, Green. And I know you won't screw up...too badly," she added with a smirk.

To her thrill, he turned back around and cracked a small - small, but it was there - grin. "And how do you know that?"

"...Well, we'll know in about...five seconds." He was about to question her, but she just leaned forward kissed him. There was a tense pause as Green just stood there, stunned, before he cautiously kissed her back. She couldn't help but grin into the kiss; seeing him this vulnerable was somehow endearing, especially since she doubted he'd open up like this to her again. But that was alright, she thought, as she felt their heartbeats sync together. She was able to give his heart a break without breaking her own. Mission completed.

* * *

**Hum, it turned out a little dark, but I liked it. The song and shipping was a suggestion from midnightbrowneyes. Thank you so much for reviewing so much, and for favoriting (yes, I made a new word) _Reunited From Memories_! All of y****ou people are all amazing for reviewing (and reading); thank you so much for being my encouragement and so much more!**

**Okay, so I put in an important message in the last chapter, but to recap: _Reunited From Memories _is the continuation of CH 27! And also, The Coffee Shop was going to be in Song Fic Collection, but it got too long (and good) for just a chapter, if you want to check it out (*cough*make me happy*cough*)! Thanks~!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Two-word correction. -10/16/14**


	35. CH34 ChessShipping

**ChessShipping: Black x White**

**Song: ****_Teardrops On My Guitar_****, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Black, White, Blue, Diamond, or the song ****_Teardrops On My Guitar_****.**

* * *

Black was seriously in love with White. And it wasn't just, like, little-kids' love when all you thought about was how cute/hot/nice she was, this was so much more. White was so much more than just that; Black knew that. He really admired her, for her drive and her sweetness and pride. He loved all of her, including her flaws and insecurities, because that's what made her so...great.

But how was she to know that? He knew she didn't think of him the way he did her. Which was the problem here. He saw her almost ever day, and he would just slap on a fake smile, so she wouldn't see that he really, really wanted her. Until one day, when he caught the ending of her conversation with their senior, Blue.

"...think I really love him. I think I've finally got it right, Senior." Black quickly stumbled back, trying to stop the flow of words from re-running through his mind. He ran as fast as he could, away from them, away from his problems. But of course, you can't really run from your problems. Black's eyes were open and he was staring, but nothing was registering in his mind as the breeze brushed past his hair.

"Junior Black?" He turned to see one of his seniors. Black paused, trying to place the name.

"Senior...Diamond?"

"Bingo." Black sighed and plopped down, Diamond following. "So...what'cha doin' 'round here?"

"Prez and I came for her job; got some bog deal going with a real important guy here in Sinnoh."

"And you aren't with her because?" Black sighed again, then just spilled out everything he was thinking, more emotion than he was used to giving. And he came to the conclusion that...well...

"She's never going to love me back; she's got that guy she was talking about earlier. I'll bet he's got so much more than I could possibly give. But she's all I can ever dream about, think about...she's my...my wishing star. And it just...it just sucks, because I'm good enough to be there for her when she needs it, but not enough to be...more?...I'm sorry for doing this to you, Senior. But I really don't know what to do. How can I tell her I love her if she-"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the best way to get her to know that is if you actually asked her such to her face, instead of just talking about her." It wasn't Diamond who spoke. Black froze right then and there. Diamond patted him on the shoulder and left before Black could decide whether or not he ought to call his senior back.

White dropped herself down next to Black, hugging her knees. "Hey."

He swallowed, anxiety racing through his blood. "H-H-Hey, um, P-Prez." There was a tense pause, neither wanting to admit to the obvious: they'd both been caught eavesdropping on a very delicate topic.

"How much did you hear?" It was simultanious, and both just stared at the other before blushing and frowning away. Black peeked from the corners of his eyes at White's flowng, chocolate-colored hair and bright blue eyes framed by thick and long, black lashes-

"Cut it out," he muttered to himself, shoving down a major blush.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"...Okay." Another tense, awkward quiet. "So...Black...who's the lucky girl?"

"I could ask you the same question. Er, ya know, lucky GUY."

"..."

"Promise you won't laugh?" He gazed straight ahead, refusing to meet her curious look.

"Of course."

"...You."

"M-Me?"

"You."

"O-Oh." When that was her only answer, Black felt like hitting himself. But then, as if it couldn't get any worse. "If I tell you, you won't run away, right?"

"Of c-course n-not."

"...Well, it's you."

"Me. Me?"

"You."

"Oh." He sat there in a stunned stupor, until it really hit home. "Oh!" She couldn't help but laugh. "A-Are you serious?" She nodded. "Oh." Black couldn't even belive her...until she kissed him sweetly, that is.

* * *

**I have a big favor to ask of all my guest reviewers! So, I know the reason you don't put in a name for yourself is so that you can stay anonymous, but because "Guest" is the default result of not entering a name, it's hard to tell if they are all one person, or two, or more. O.O' Sorry! But could I ask if you all put in a name? Obviously, I'm not asking for you to put in your REAL name (I mean, you can if you like), but just anything specific would be really, really helpful! Like, the reviewer (who goes by Guest (please, pick up the sarcastic humor here)) who is super awesome and loyal and keeps giving me suggestions? I'd like to know if it's actually you...or someone else. So, yeah. Thank you!**

**And to all fellow fans of the anime cartoons: Wouldn't this song be just perfect for ContestShipping? (Look up the actually lyrics. ;) **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	36. CH35 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song:** **_Sk8er Boi_****, by Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song ****_Sk8er Boi_****.**

* * *

Gold was (obviously) a guy, and a rather oblivious, typical one at that. He was actually...kind of a punk, really, whereas Crystal was hardworking, determined, and witty, never mind talented. But Gold knew from the second he set eyes on her that she would have to be his. And though Crystal never thought she's admit it, she finally figured out that she wanted him, jokes and all. It took a while, but she knew it was true.

But of course, there was the other part of her that stuck up her nose at his ridiculous tricks. He was a classic skater boy, never one for rules, regulations, or standards. That (sensible) part of her really wanted to say, "See ya later," sometimes. He just wasn't her sort. She didn't want to be known as the girl associated with the "bad boy."

Well, until one day when Crystal finally came to terms with the truth: her head had been up in space this whole time, and she needed someone like Gold to bring her back - back to the world of lightening up and fun.

And five years later, she was laughing it up and sitting next to him, rocking back on the porch. And boy, was she glad that she hadn't turned him - her own superstar - down. Her life would have been so boring, so bleak without him to spice up; Crystal knew that now. He was so much more than just the cool troublemaker; he really had made a good name for himself, believe it or not. But sometimes, she'd just think back on her past and get honestly a little freaked-out over what she had almost missed out on. But, Gold was there to comfort her, and remind her that hey: they were together: and that was all that mattered. They were more than just good friends; that was how the story ended: perfectly.

It was too bad for all those other girls who couldn't see just what that skater boy could turn out to be. Because now he was hers. There was more than meets the eye; she saw right through to his good soul and brought it out. They were in love; it was impossible to NOT hear just how perfectly Crystal and Gold fit together. They - just a punk guy and talented girl - were perfect.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's been a while, but this is from Anonymous; thank you so much; now I LOVE (a) this song; and (b) Avril Lavigne! The (official) music video is great too! I love it, especially how she's (the artist) is portrayed. Dang, I'd like to be her friend! I highly suggest listening/watching this!**

**I have a note to my (fabulous) guest reviews; please read it! Thanks****; especially to my reviewer that-was-once-Guest-and-is-now-Hitsu****! And to ALL of my reviewers: you are all so great; I love y'all! You don't know how uplifting and encouraging they all are. Thank you so much!**

**And if you have any ideas on how to help me with the question asked in _The Coffee Shop_ chapter two ("Backstory") then that would be beyond awesome~!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	37. CH36 SpecialShipping

**SpecialShipping: Red x Yellow**

**Song:_ Everytime We Touch_, by Cascada**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Red, Yellow, or the song _Everytime We Touch_.**

* * *

Even though they'd been together for quite a long time now, Yellow still felt the same attraction to Red as she did when they were only kids. Which, she supposed, was to be expected - and enjoyed, if she had to be honest with herself. Sure, he'd grown up and matured. So had she. Except he still had that grin that made her feel like floating, and that little flair for making almost any situation as light as if they were having the day off.

Simple. He was still Red. And she could still hear his voice - different, yet...familiar - when he slept next to her. She could still feel his touch in her dreams, the same as she had for years even before they both were aware of the mutual affection between them.

And if she had to call it anything, she might call it a weakness, but she didn't quite know why. Yellow loved it, loved him. Every time they touched, she got this feeling of exhilaration, and every time they kissed, she swore she could fly. Red was just so...so perfect, perfect for her. She couldn't do without him, that was for sure.

Her heart beat so quickly; it was so clear that she could not live without him by her. Yellow didn't know how she'd managed before Red came into her life. Then she'd smile; in a way, she hadn't: it was just so much better after he came, there was really no comparison.

He made her skin tingle and pulse race. In the beginning, Yellow really wondered if they could fly - together. Everything around her just faded out until Red was the only thing in the picture. Now she just felt like dancing. That was just as good; and she knew that it didn't matter the music

His arms were her castle; his heart was her sky. When she was frightened or needed...anything, really, he'd wrap his arms around her, and she'd just know that everything would be alright. And that was the sky that Yellow reached for: his heart and his love.

He was what pulled her up when she fell; and she was there to keep him from falling in the first place. They were there for each other, each standing there. He was by her side, always - except for when she was in his arms, that is. And both Red and Yellow were reminded of such every time they touched.

* * *

**Including this chapter, here are the stats (number of times each shipping has been written for:**

**~OldRival: 6  
~Special: 2  
~SoulSilver: 4  
~MangaQuest: 9  
~Frantic: 4  
~Commoner: 2  
~Chess: 3  
~Je t'aime: 1  
~Other: 6**

**...I think we know what the most popular shipping is! Hum...well, I expected MangaQuest to be popular, but I did not realize that specialShipping had been neglected! O.o Anyway, thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing! And to midnightbrowneyes for this song recommendation.**

**I'm sorry that this week has had pretty slow updates and short chapters; I've been distracted lately.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	38. CH37 OldRivalShipping

**OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**Song: _My Dilemma_, by Selena Gomez**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song_ My Dilemma_.**

* * *

From the moment he saw her, he knew she was trouble. And he was right. He often felt like he could lose his mind just by talking. Even now, years later, Blue still made Green upset and angry. Now, he was a smart guy, and Green knew that Blue - a former thief, a mastermind, a beautiful but demeaning young lady - was not good company. He knew that.

But he couldn't pull himself away. She was just...too much of a good thing.

Green knew that it was not meant to be, not if she was such a dilemma. Half of him wanted to just give in and agree with his heart and love her. But the other half of him wanted to just forget her; forget that she came into his life, forget that he was attracted to her: his dilemma.

He told himself to run away, to just tear himself away. But Green could never do it. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Though he scolded himself and warned himself that she was a bad idea, a bad influence, he just couldn't separate himself.

I have a reputation to uphold, he tried to reason with himself. Being with Blue, no matter how much she'd repented, she was still...Blue. And people like her were not considered responsible, not reliable, not mature, not dependable. They - those people - were not his type.

But then there was Blue, and the tables flipped around and around like a ping-pong ball. They went around like his heart pounded inside his chest. Green didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. He was just too conflicted. Too attracted to his dilemma.

Sure, with a good amount of heartbreak, determination, and self-regret, Green could probably manage to separate himself from Blue. But even that was only because he knew she would never stay away. Just like he would never leave her, despite all the exhaustion - mental and physical and emotional - she caused.

Because that was just his dilemma, and he had to deal with it.

After all, good things come to those who wait...and those who give way for the exceptional benefits that come with the problems they haul behind them.

* * *

**This is a request from Hitsu. I'm working on another request from Hitsu (yay; thanks so much!), but it's taking a while (SpecialShipping). As always, thank you, Luna the Zekrom, midnightbrowneyes, and Hitsu (as well as KevRedSlasher for that one) for reviewing! It makes me happy~! And (responding to Luna the Zekrom) that's true; _The Coffee Shop_ was originally for this. Thanks for mentioning it; now I'm happy again. :)**

**On that note, if you have an answer (or suggestion, really) for my question that I put on the second chapter of _The Coffee Shop_, I will totally be indebted to you. Thanks!**

**'Kay, tomorrow is going to be a great day~! Why? Well...you'll see! Stick around!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	39. CH38 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: _Better Than Revenge_, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song _Better Than Revenge_.**

* * *

She had him right where she wanted him. Gold was to be Crystal's. It would be perfect. Except that SHE came along, she twisted him right around her fingers. And Gold was HERS faster than you could say "sabotage."

Boy, Crystal had really never seen it coming. She'd never suspected that her best friend and long-time-crush would be stolen right out from under her feet. But that girl, whomever she was, would get it. Gold was one thing that Crystal would not be okay with sharing - or giving up.

It would probably be pretty hard. After all, there was the matter of looks, shallow as it seemed. This girl had long brown hair and bright orange eyes, along with perfectly manicured delicate hands. She always wore short denim shorts and an orange tank top. Apparently, her name was Topaz. And whenever Crystal caught them together - holding hands, probably kissing; she didn't stay THAT long - it hurt. It had gotten to the point where Crystal had actually expected the hurt to her heart - steady and solid, like the beating of a drum.

But she'd underestimated just who she was stealing from.

Topaz? She was no saint! That's just what Crystal wanted to scream it in Gold's ear. She was not perfect and she was not to be Gold's girlfriend. That was Crystal's job! Who else was better for Gold than Crystal? No one. She knew that. And she needed to make sure Gold knew that. She was nothing if not a determined young lady, and Gold was just one of those things that could not be given away. That was for certain. Particularly to a girl who had little to no dignity for herself or others, and only held pride for her clothes! And that she had Gold of all people as a boyfriend!

And one day, Crystal had had far enough. It was one thing to see them linger in a hug too long, but her about to, like, eat his face off was far too much. Especially if she was doing so in way-way too short shorts and a halter that was just unbelievable to Crystal. She marched right up to them and grabbed Gold away from the other girl's face and met the other girl's eyes.

"Listen, Topaz. You're gonna find out real soon that stealing other people's toys on the playground isn't going to get you many friends," Crystal scorned. "So stop acting like a child playing dress-up. You're a terrible actress; and you might have Gold for the moment. But I will always get revenge. Trust me: there is nothing I do better than revenge."

There was a tense silence for a moment, before Topaz smirked. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes; that'd be correct," she shot back stiffly.

She burst out laughing, and her face suddenly changed for a moment; showing a familiar look. Crystal almost paused at the flash of recognition before she shook it off. "What's so funny?"

"She's not what you think, Crys."

Crystal whirled around to see Gold shaking with laughter, though she could see a flush of red on his face that he was trying to hide. "What?"

"First off: Why does it bug you that I'm Gold's girlfriend?" Topaz cut in sweetly. Crystal clenched her fists. She'd not heard the exact vocabulary (boyfriend/girlfriend/couple) and now she was just plain ticked off.

"It just does!"

"Why? Why would you mind if I were to do this?" Topaz swiftly ducked around Crystal and made a move to kiss Gold. Crystal's reflexes took over her mind, and she hauled the other girl away, instinctively shouting, "Not Gold!"

Then she understood what had happened and sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is why." Crystal swiftly kissed Gold on the cheek, not wanting her first kiss to be right then of all moments. Gold froze up real quick, but she paid no attention. When Crystal pulled back, though, she had definitely not expected to hear a triumphant cry from Topaz.

"I told you~!" A very, very familiar voice sang out, and Crystal almost looked around for the owner.

"BLUE?!" Crystal glanced back and forth from Gold to Topaz/Blue. "No, way..."

"Yes, way~!" Blue smirked, then popped out her bright orange contact lenses and wiped off the pink lipstick with a clean tissue. "And now we know. Crys, I assume you'd like an explanation?"

"...Um, yes, please."

"Well, you see..." Gold made frantic throat-slashing motions that unfortunately Crystal noticed instantly. Blue smirked again, then spoke quickly, as if knowing she was about to get cut off. "...Gold here was oh-so desperate to make you like him back that he decided making you jealous was the best way-"

"BLUE, SHUT UP!" Gold, face burning, gabbed Crystal's hand and tugged, pulling her with him away from Blue. He managed, somehow, and Blue laughed as she waved after them. "I suppose that Crystal really will get the last word."

* * *

**:) I don't know about you, but I love both this song and this chapter! If you didn't understand, Blue was masquerading about as a girl named Topaz to help make Crystal jealous. I think it's safe to say that it worked!**

**I'm publishing this right now, on my birthday! Yay for me, and yay for this story. That's why it's a good day. :) All that I'm going to publish today is MangaQuestShipping, my current favorite. I published _To Wreck Birthday Havoc _as well, and if you have any advice or feedback for that, then that would be awesome! Thanks~!**

**Reviews and PMs are apprectiated! :) You can make it a birthday present to me!**


	40. CH39 FranticShipping

**FranticShipping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**Song: _Fall For You_, by Secondhand Serenade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ruby, Sapphire, or the song _Fall For You_.**

* * *

So maybe thinking "The best thing about tonight is that we aren't fighting" shouldn't be what ran through both of their minds. But they argued so much, and so often, that it seemed like that was all their ever was. But sitting right there on the couch, with Sapphire leaning against the crook of his arm, Ruby wondered if it could be that they had been missing out on something big. Sometimes, while they yelled (pointlessly) at each other, Sapphire would scream at him and say that he wasn't trying hard enough to make their relationship last. She would say that she was getting tired of it all, tired of him, and it was making her weary and wary of being with him.

But she would have to hold her breath, because Ruby knew that tonight was going to be the night that he fell in love with her once more. And there was nothing that could change his mind, because if he did, he knew he wouldn't live to see another day - not if it meant the day lacked her. Because he knew now, that Sapphire? There was no one in the world that would ever be like her. A girl like her was just...impossible to find.

Even more so than their relationship was.

Arguing 24/7 was never his intention; he loved her. Because it ruined their friendship and their relationship, the most important things that Ruby could value. He had sworn to her before that he would never forget either relationships, and would never forsake them, never fall apart. But he had. And now, he was going to fix it.

He was going to fall for her again.

She had always thought he was stronger than him...when she was a little girl and he was the one protecting her, that was. That was the reason she became so fierce in the first place! Was because of his strength! But now...well, hed loved her from the start, and tonight was the chance to prove to her how true that was. He might gave failed before, but no longer.

Yes, he would show her. He would show her that it was true; he could swear it. Talk was cheap; words could be twisted and mangled. But Ruby would show her. And Sapphire would understand. she would fall for him, too. Just like he would fall for her once again. And this time, he would show her that it had never truly stopped, merely buried until they could dig it up.

Together.

* * *

**As soon as I heard the first line of the song, I just had to make this a FranticShipping, it just fits so well. This is from a suggestion from Hitsu. Thank you for the suggestion of this sweet song! (Speaking of sweet, yes, I am working on that SpecialShipping, but it's just not coming to me yet...but I promise I won't scrap it! :) **

**And to everybody: this story currently has over 4,100 views and 70 reviews which is way more than I dreamed of! Thank you, everybody, for reading and enjoying, or just reading; you know what I mean. :) But a super-special thank-you to my amazing reviewers; you guys (and gals) are amazing! :D**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	41. CH40 SpecialShipping

**SpecialShipping: Red x Yellow**

**Song: _Call Me Maybe_, by Carly Rae Jepson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Red, Yellow, or the song _Call Me Maybe_.**

* * *

She could possibly say it was when she made that wish. Now, Yellow was in no way superstitious. But she knew that the day she sat there, gazing into the pond, that's when it began to really gnaw at her. Oh, she'd never admit it out loud, but she had definitely wished for...well, a certain young man by the name of Red. He was just...so perfect, wasn't he? Caring and kind, but brave and strong.

How could she not look up to him? And now, love him?

With those confident eyes and signature cap casting a slight shadow over his face, it was something engraved into her mind. She'd caught herself staring at him quite a bit more than she'd like to admit. Apparently, it wasn't enough for Red to be wonderful and endearing. Nope, he had to be irresistibly cute and cool and handsome as well.

It was always on her mind; telling him how she felt. But then, she could never bear to look him in the eyes, though her daydreams were filled to the brim with him and the best-case-scenario in which he'd felt he same way.

And then she'd get pulled back to reality and wonder if it was real, or had any potential to be real. She doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Well, maybe. That was always the answer, and an unsatisfactory one, at that. Did he look at her the same way? Maybe. Would he run away and distance himself if she admitted the truth? Maybe.

Before he'd come into her life, she'd actually missed him. It was just...incomparable how much better off she was with Red.

But there was the unfortunate-ness of having Red be so...unapproachable to Yellow. It was...hard, to say the least. Yellow was rather known for her timidity and shyness, and this was proved whenever she talked to Red.

Still, she'd sworn to herself that she would indeed tell Red one day. She would tell him that, someday. That she loved him as only a best friend could, and only a true love could compete.

The question was, how could she show him this? It wasn't as easy for her to be blunt, like Lady Berlitz. And she couldn't even dream of attacking Red the way Gold deserved his kicks from Crystal. She didn't have the bravery that Sapphire had, and she certainly couldn't pull off a "Blue-attack."

That didn't mean that she wasn't creative, however. Oh yes, Yellow was certainly creative. And that's why one day Red found an envelope waiting for him at his door one morning. He brought it up to his room (along with a cookie) and munched on his snack while he attempted to open the envelope with one hand. There was a piece of paper in the envelope. It was some kind of card.

Red opened the paper, and his jaw dropped, his face taking on a good lot of color. He swallowed. There was a pencil drawing of two people, Red and Yellow (with Pika and ChuChu, of course) sitting out in the Viridian Forrest. Red remembered that day perfectly, if not with glowing cheeks.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" That had been his question, and even now, Red flushed madly. Yellow hadn't answered then, but apparently she had now. For, written on the paper were the words:

"You have to date before you marry. And you have to admit that you like the other person before you can date. So...Red, I really like you." That was all, but the message was clear. And if it wasn't, somehow, there was a sticky-note on it that said;

"So...come on by Red...maybe?"

* * *

**Just a warning, the next two are going to have long messages and a sense of oddness. Please, bear with me and read the bottoms author's notes!**

**Also, requests will still bring more than gratitude! I just thought that people were getting tired of reading it! :)**

**Reviews and PMs are accepted!**

* * *

**Okay, there were a lot of spelling errors. So I made some alterations. -10/25/14**


	42. CH41 anti-ChosenShipping

**anti-ChosenShipping: Silver x Blue (female)**

**Song: _Turning Tables_, by Adele**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Silver, Blue, or the song _Turning Table_.**

* * *

They were close, no doubt about that. Silver and Blue, Blue and Silver. That much was blindingly obvious. But anything more, Silver thought, was almost as pale and faded as the thinnest white cloud in a thunder storm. Ever since he'd seen her back when they were young he'd admired her. Sure, she was a little loud, and a little brash. But she was still brave and fearless and...beautiful, and flawless.

Yes, the cold and seemingly heartless Silver had lost his heart to Blue.

It was impossible, though, he knew it. He had nothing to offer her, he had nothing to show her, nothing to compete for her. All he owned would not make up for her. She didn't even know it, but every second, the tables would flip on Silver. Under her spell, he couldn't breathe.

But it was a fierce struggle. He knew he couldn't let her close without hurting himself. She'd never think of him the same way, he was sure of it. It was time for him to just say goodbye to the dream and come to his senses, even though the mere thought sent his stomach whirling and his head spinning. And it was not in a good way.

He'd be haunted forever by the missed opportunity, but the door was always blocked; he could not penetrate it. It would be hard, and the ache would never leave. He knew that. But he also knew that he just had to come to terms with it. There was no way that Silver could be with Blue like that.

And it was worse than braving a hundred storms, but he managed - barely - break free. He was both strengthened and weighted down by the thought that even if he thought he was saving them both, she'd just desert him, even if she didn't know.

But Silver was strong. He was. And when he broke himself, his consolation was that next time he'd be braver. Next time, he'd be his own savior when he was challenged like that. Next time, he'd be able to stand on his own two feet.

Next time. But for now, he'd had enough - too much, actually - of turning tables.

* * *

**Ahoy! Long author's note ahead! Please, please, please read it! Thank you~!**

**A writer going by Zero Slash One has brought up a good point in a review (which I appreciate) that I think I ought to address. Yes, I am mostly doing the same couple shippings again and again, and they are pretty much mainstreamed, even though there have to be a good several dozen that I am completely overlooking. The reason for this is that these are the shippings that I myself ship, and most people won't freely write for something that clashes with a favorite shipping. I think I will branch out, but be warned that they will likely be anti-Shippings, though not all of them will be [Person A] dumping [Person B] for [Person C].**

**So that means that I will try not to do a blatantly contradicting (to me) shipping (like...um...Yellow and Pearl, or Red and Sapphire.) Also, it's not that there's anything wrong with it, but I won't write guy x guy or girl x girl or Pokémon x human. I just can't/won't write like that, which knocks away about half the pairing options. **

**And my last point is that there are a lot of hardcore shippers who really, really are dead-set on their pairings and pretty much hate anything that clashes or anyone who writes something like this. I personally think that no one should HATE another for what they write, even if they don't enjoy the shipping. But for the sake of things, I myself wouldn't go out and intentionally read something that clashes.**

**That saying, if you have a specific request (that is not one of the things I mentioned), then I'd be more than happy to read and try it.**

**So, that's my super long author's note. If ya read it: love ya. ;)**

**Also, thanks again to everyone who reviewed; you make my day better!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	43. CH42 FeelingShipping

**FeelingShipping: Green (male) x Yellow**

**Song: _Your Guardian Angel_, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Yellow, or the song _Your Guardian Angel_.**

*******please read the author's note on the bottom! like, right now, please!***

* * *

Maybe it was he was strong. Maybe it was because she was so innocent. Whatever it was, something was making Green feel like it was his duty to protect Yellow. When he saw the delicate smile on her face, something inside of him ached. Because he knew the world was a pretty harsh place. And she was going to learn so sooner or later. There were bad people, evil people here, and they were ruthless. Green had figure this out long, long ago.

He knew that though there were bright and beautiful things that brought peace and happiness and serenity, the world was cold. It had been something he'd had to put up with and bear for a long time. And knowing this gave him a sense of determination.

He would do everything in his power to make sure that Yellow would never fall. He would stand up with her forever, he would be there for her to lean on. For however long it would take, Green would be there to shield her. He would be there to swear that everything would be okay.

The seasons changed, the waves crashed, the clouds poured rain, the lightning flashed, then stars fell. The days grew longer and the nights grew shorter, and it was colder than a winter blizzard, out there in the world. There were fights and sharp words thrown like daggers.

But Yellow survived it all, and came out not too worse for wear.

Because Green was there to bear it all with her. He was there to stay. He was there when she asked for comfort, when she needed care, when she needed someone to save her. Green would never walk out on her, she was confident in that, and would be forever.

And all of it was thanks to his pure willingness to sacrifice himself to Yellow, no matter what the situation. She knew he would so anything for her, he would be there even if the consequences were dire or terrible, he would stay. He would stick up for her forever, even if it sent him to Heaven.

* * *

***Hi; thanks for reading and please hold your Horsea while I explain. **

******You can take this particular chapter as a brother/sister one though, I tried to keep it more platonic. That said, even if you absolutely hate FeelingShipping, please read this one, because it's not a love story.**

**Okay, so I left a long message on the last chapter, so if this is interesting/intruiging to you, that's a longer explanation. So the deal is, is that someone has brought up the point that I am really only using the same five or six shippings. The reason for this is because those are what I ship! Easy as that. There's a list on my profile, and I don't like mixing it up. But I feel like I ought to branch out a little.**

**I already feel kind of bad, because as you all know, you can't please everyone, and if I try to extend my reach to (not the stars above, James, Jessie, Meowth :P :) those who don't what's currently considered mainstreamed, then there are seriously dedicated people who hate everything and anything in between who will dislike this story.**

******I'd really appreciate it if I don't get any messages clogging my PM Inbox or Reviews that I am supporting a stupid shipping, because I've already addressed the matter here, as well as the fact that you could likely insult a just-as-serious shipper as yourself.**

******Once again, this is a sort of, kind of, a brother/sister story, though, which contradicts what's here...That's okay. :)**

**I'd really, really like some feedback here. Thanks!***

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	44. CH43 OldRivalShipping

**OldRivalShipping: Green (male) x Blue (female)**

**Song: ****_Mary's Song_****, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Green, Blue, or the song ****_Mary's Song_****.**

* * *

There were fireworks going off in the sky, and for once Blue felt no need to matchmake anyone. Matter of fact, the other girls were doing it for her, admiring how adorable the couple was, even if they didn't say it out loud. "I'm telling ya, those two're gettin' married someday," Sapphire scoffed. Crystal rolled her eyes, but she knew it was as good as fact.

Not that wither Blue or Green were aware of this. Blue looked into his eyes and saw pretty lights that had nothing to do with the fireworks above. No, she was remembering their pasts together. He was taking her back now, taking her back to her visits to his laboratory when she was that pesky girl. When he swore he would kick her out, when he promised her there was nothing worse than buying her that dinner. But he never did ban her, and he did end up buying her a lit more than dinner.

Once, Green had gone to the point of telling her to just shut up and sit down. She left almost in tears, but not thirty seconds later, she was in his arms, and he was apologizing with his mouth - except he that he wasn't speaking.

Yes, she remembered it all. Even when she'd hit sixteen and suddenly the urge to just kiss him right on the mouth was uncontrollable and out of control, but she'd run away before she could become completely overcome. But she'd never believed that he could ever love her back.

Well, she was wrong, and he had felt the same way. Their confession might not have been what she dreamed about, and it might not fall under the catagories of organized or normal, but it was a confession alright. Yes, it took a while, but it was long worth the wait.

When they'd first gone out, and she had never felt more bliss - or success - in anything, and that was saying a lot. Again, it wasn't exactly conventional, but Blue didn't care if they were falling out of an airplane, as long as Green was falling with her. And then there time she'd convinced him to take her to the creek where they stayed long past the sun's setting and rising.

The time when they had there first fight as a couple, and she'd slammed her door instead of kissing him goodnight. When Blue'd woken up, she'd opened the door only to find that he'd been waiting for her all night. It was safe to determine that if there was even going to be a next time...well, there wouldn't be a next time. Because Blue had woken up at 2:00 AM in a nightmare she'd never see him againn, and she'd been about to run out on her own two feet to see him in the freezing cold with no shoes. She was more than willing to do anything if it was for him.

That was her life, right there. The young man sitting right next to her. Green was all there was for Blue; he's all there ever was and ever would be.

And little did Blue know that she'd be walking down the aisle in less than four years. He would be saying "I do," and so would she. She didn't yet know that her dress would be magnificent and beautiful, or that Crystal almost wouldn't be able to attend, as she would be going into an early labor next morning.

Blue didn't know yet that she and Green would be someday teaching their own young ones how to walk, how to talk. How to study and how to flirt. She didn't know this, but she sure would. Because the future doesn't change for the worse, only for the better. Especially for Blue and Green, who would never fall out of love.

* * *

**Okay, short and sweet.**

**Please go back to the chapter before this to read the message; it's super important! Thanks! ****I hope this makes up for the last chapter, even though I made it so it's easy to see a brother/sister relationship. You (everyone) can go back and read it as a brother/sister relationship now if that makes you feel better!**

**And also, I dedicate this to PichutheMadHatter. :) Thanks to you, who has awesome feedback is overall-ly great! :) **

**And also, I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for The Coffee Shop, but the third chapter is up, and it's mostly MangaQuest-centered. *silence* Okay, I guess no one was waiting...**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	45. CH44 MangaQuestShipping

**MangaQuestShipping: Gold x Crystal**

**Song: _White Horse_****, by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gold, Crystal, or the song****_ White Horse._**

* * *

It was time for Crystal to face the facts, as horrible they were. But she had been duped, she had been fooled big-time. That's what was going through her mind as she sat dimly on the wooden floor, staring at nothing but seeing too much.

Though it may not seem like it, Crystal dreamed like every other girl in the world at night. She had dreamed she had finally gotten her prince, her perfect prince. After all, who was more of a knight in shining armor (and a mischievous smirk) than Gold? Who else would make her own happy ending like a romance movie than Gold? Who else could possibly hit the mark?

Well, it turns out that Gold wasn't perfect after all.

That precious boy, he had seemed to just make the world better. Crystal slumped down farther, her head bent over her knees. She had imagined for so long that he was just going to come around for her, sling her over his shoulder (metaphorically), and kiss her, that when it all happened she almost laughed out in delight.

And then he had gone and let her down.

She let out a quiet noise, her eyes blurring up and causing tears to fall like shining gems.

Crystal pressed herself up against the wall, telling herself it was really all his fault. But no. No, it was partly her fault. Crystal had been too naïve, she'd had gotten lost in his eyes, after all. She'd made the mistake of not knowing that you actually had to fight to win the upper hand to be in a mutual love. Turns out, it wasn't all that mutual.

Now it was too late for Gold. Too late for her to trust her heart to him again. Besides, there wasn't much left; he'd broken it already. As this conclusion passed through Crystal's mind, she felt her chest begin to ache again, a dull but insistent feeling that she knew wasn't going to be going away any time soon. Everything just hurt, really.

Her hands, from clutching onto the hat he had left behind, the only thing of him she still had beside her memories. But though she had tried, Crystal just couldn't get herself to burn the only physical reminder of Gold.

Her legs, from running as fast as she could push herself after finding out he had not been as faithful as she had.

Her eyes, which were still crying salty tears, each one coaxing out another.

Her head, from all the thoughts cursing herself in sadness, not anger, for falling for him. He'd broken her heart, and he wasn't going to be coming along and picking up the pieces for her.

There were so many dreams she had had for them, Crystal and Gold. And they all had happy endings, long years of joy. Crystal bitterly remembered, making herself as small as possible there on the cold floor, wondering in a love-induced daze when they would actually happen.

Well, now she knew.

It was a dead dream, a hopeless one. Because it had already happened, and now it was gone, drifting across the wind and dispersing.

And it was impossible for the dream to piece back together. It was impossible to collect all those pieces and reattath them together. She knew that now.

Now, Crystal knew that even if he would appear right there before her, begging on his knees for her to forgive him, she would turn him down flat. It was too late for him, she thought, though tears spilled down her cheeks like an overflowing dam. She wiped the right side of her face with the back of her hand, but they were swiftly replaced. She made no move to remove them.

Because now she knew for certain. She was no princess, this wasn't a fairytale. She wasn't the one Gold would sweep off her feet and lead up the stairwell to the balcony. She was just plain old Crystal, a girl with a badly broken heart.

* * *

**Couple of important messages coming up, so beware! :) Please read them!**

******When in doubt (or writer's block paired with other junk), go with MangaQuest! :) You can expect a sweet one on about...oh, an hour, because I hate to have Crys crying, especially over Gold. But this is not going to have a sequel, because I put a lot more emotion than thought into this. What I mean is, my own emotions/past experience, I put in here, so I don't really see the point in writing a sequel. (Okay, so this wasn't so important, but the others are. :)**

**Sorry that I have been sort of out-of-commission for a while (too long). There's just a lot of stuff going on for me right now, so until Monday the 10th, there will be a weekend of updates, and then none until December 2014, because of things I have to do.**

**Also, I have to point out to those people who only read them based on the shipping name (of the chapter), there are quite a few that are sort of anti- like this one, that is more implied than a fluffy one. Just sayin'.**

**POLL! I have a new poll on my profile! Super important! :) It was put up on November 5th, 2014. I don't know when it will be removed yet. Please go check it out! :) **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	46. CH45 SpecialShipping

**SpecialShippping: Red x Yellow**

**Song: _Say You Like Me_, by We The Kings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Red, Yellow, or the song _Say You Like Me_.**

* * *

Sure, Yellow wasn't the smartest, not the wittiest, not the richest, not the cutest, not the most outgoing. She was none of those things, things that most guys would go for. And Red certainly had his choice, being the awesome master-guy that he is. But, he didn't want any of those other girls. No, his love was quiet, reserved, the girl that no one ever knows. Yellow wasn't exactly the most out-there girl that Red knew, but he didn't care. To him, it was all that much better.

That all went through his head as Red took a deep breath and attempted to act nonchalant as he so-not-on-purposefully walked towards Yellow. (In (obvious) actuality, he'd been trying to ask Blue where the other Kanto girl was, and had only gotten the information after a long and embarrassing mini-speech from the older girl.) "Hey, Yellow," Red greeted, as casually as he possibly could.

Yellow jumped in surprise, and gave him a small, sweet smile, though there was red all across her face out of her shyness. Yellow waved in a small (but adorable) wave. Red fell into step with the blonde, all the while wishing that he was always on her mind, just like she was always on his. He had a plan to make it happen, though.

Because he was sure that Yellow secretly wanted for someone to just go in and take her hand, and Red was certain he could do just that. He knew that no matter what anyone else thought or said, he had gone too far to forget about her. He was never going down, he would rise higher than the sky, if he had Yellow with him. He was never giving up; he wouldn't be Red if he gave in. And Red would never even dream about leaving Yellow, because he both liked and loved her too much for that.

And it was time for her to know why he was so willing to sacrifice himself for her. Because it was just time for Yellow to fall into his arms and stay there forever, and say that she liked him.

It was time for Yellow to know the phrase that never ended its trip throughout Red's mind: "Yellow, just say you like me."

* * *

**Finally, here's the answer to PichuheMadHatter, for this song that fits Special so well! :) And it turns out, Hitsu, sorry, but I am scraping Sweet Wholesome Girl (which I do like) for this. Thanks for the suggestions, everyone!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	47. CH46 slight FranticShipping

**FranticShipping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**mentioned hint at ****FrontierShipping: Emerald x Crystal**

**Song: ****_Tell Her About It_****, by Billy Joel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Emerald, Crystal, or the song ****_Tell Her About It_****.**

* * *

"Okay, so what is it, 'Rald?" Ruby asked after plopping himself down (on a jacket brought for this exact purpose).

The other boy squirmed a little, blushing uncharacteristically. "...I have to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"What made you know that you loved Sapphire? I mean, not counting the part when you went into an EXTREME denial." Ruby grinned. So that's what this was about.

"Tell me what you feel first."

"...My heart pounds; it beats a lot faster than it normally does...I get tongue-tied...my face feels really hot, and I always feel dizzy..."

"Well, that sounds pretty much like how I felt around Sapph," Ruby pondered.

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Why do you like her, would you say?"

"...She's always been there for me, no matter what. You, Sapphire, and Crystal, always. But I don't think I can tell her that," he said, his voice losing its power as he continued.

"Well, you know, that's something she really ought to know, 'Rald. Listen, I know firsthand how tough it is to try to get something like that out. But you know that I don't like watching anyone - 'specially you, 'Rald - making the same stupid mistakes that kept me from Sapphire for so long. Crystal is a real nice girl - I guess - but the only way to get it off your chest is to tell her about it, all about it. Just...let her know that you need her. I mean, it's not a certain guarantee," Ruby swiftly inserted, "-but it's a million times better than just living hopelessly and wondering, right?"

"R-Right," Emerald agreed hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're thinking that I'm crazy right about now-"

"I already do," he snickered, but Ruby plowed on, ignoring that.

"When you love someone, you will feel insecure; it's iinevitable. But if you let it - let her - slip by, then is that going to be your consolation?"

"Consolation?"

"Well, yeah," Ruby explained. "If you don't tell her, is that what you'll tell yourself everyday afterwords, 'Oh, I was too afraid of her reaction to say anything, and now she's gone.' Is that good enough?" They both chuckled at that, and Emerald laid down on the grassy hill in the shade, relishing the friendship, even if the boys were basically talking about Emerald's sort-of-crush.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am; this is good stuff! Take it from a guys who's made plenty of mistakes, 'Rald, I-"

"Oh, I know. There's more mistakes than-"

"Hey!"

Emerald snickered at the flush on Ruby's face. "Sorry; go on."

He glared. "Thank you, I will. ANYWAY, yes, I have made mistakes, and now I'm telling you that you can't make the same mistakes I made, okay? You gotta do that for me, 'Rald. It was quite enough grief for me, and it's just so much better now that I finally got up the guts to say what was on my minds for years. So...especially after this talk, I want you to just go and tell her about how you feel, alright?"

Emerald grinned. "Promise. And I will let Crystal know, I promise. I'll tell her all about it."

* * *

**Thank you to Zero Slash One for the pairing request. I just realized that I have literally not mentioned Emerald yet. At all. Like, ever. And this is the, what, forty-fourth chapter? (O.O) Sorry, 'Rald. Remember, people, I'm still working around the mainstreamed work! To Hitsu and anyone else who was wondering: Yes, family-like pairings are some of my favorites; it's just that finding songs is harder. So, these are the main brother/sister/sister pairings you can expect:**

**-Red/Blue (female)  
-Red/Green (male)  
-Yellow/Green (male)  
-Yellow/Blue (female)  
-Crystal/Green (male)  
-Silver/Blue (female)  
-Silver/Crystal  
-Silver/Gold  
-Silver/Gold/Crystal (trio)  
**

**In fact, I have [9. SpecialShipping OldRivalShipping] as a Yellow/Blue, to those of you who only skip around by pairings! In the story, there are mentions of both Special and OldRival, but it is centered around Yellow/Blue.**

**Hitsu: ...Can you tell me who those two are? *sheepish look* I think they are from BW2, but I don't really have any idea...**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	48. CH47 FranticShipping

**FranticShipping: Ruby x Sapphire**

**Song: ****_The Story of Us,_**** by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ruby, Sapphire, or the song ****_The Story of Us_****.**

* * *

Ever since Ruby had taught her how to read, and actually got her interested in books, she found herself rather liking them. Sure, it wasn't as exciting, but it paid off to see his dumbfounded look after she learned how to spell whatever curse she normally yelled. In any rate, she had begun to see things a lot in comparison to books.

Sapphire used to think that one day, she would be able to tell the story, their story. The story of Ruby and Sapphire and their undying love. How the instant they met, sparks flew, even though those weren't exactly the love-induced ones, but rather sharp words or insults.

But after the years of Ruby's painfully obsious denial, Sapphire had begun to smile when she heard people say that she was lucky he was her boyfriend; he was lucky that she was his. She had gotten extremely comfortable with her spot right next to him, her best friend.

But it had seemed that lately there was a rift growing between them. And like a rip in a page, the rift never went away, only grew larger. Lately it was getting real hard to tell what Ruby was thinking. Nearly impossible, really.

It was just a simple complication that led to an not-so-simple conflict. A very complicated one, in fact. And that began the first (and fatal) rip of the page, so to speak. And now they were drifting farther and farther away, leaving too many things that she wished he knew.

And now, there she was, standing alone in a crowded room. Ruby was there too, and they weren't even speaking, though it was tall news that they were together. And it was killing Sapphire, from the heart out. She couldn't help but wonder; was it hurting him too?

Well, she had no idea how to approach the topic. She know longer felt comfortable enough to just go out and tell it to him bluntly. It had been a cruel twist of fate, making their special love story look more like a tragedy than a romance.

How had they ended this way? With Sapphire right then pulling at the hems of her clothes and feeling insecure? That had never happened before. Ever. But there she was, staring wistfully over at Ruby, his back turned to her.

Just like it had been when she walked in.

Everything between Ruby and Sapphire was like a contest. Who was right, who was the winner. Always. Whether it was who spilled the paint, who ate the berry, who stole the book, who kissed better, who had the right idea, and on and on and on. Well, this contest was the worst of them all, because lately, it had seemed like they both were going to lose this battle.

Sapphire would gladly lay down her armor for Ruby, if he said that he just wanted things to go back to the way they were for good. But pride had gotten in the way; she could tell. They were both trying to act like they cared less than the other, but really, she couldn't tell if it were about to become the opposite of just an act.

They were fighting their biggest battle yet. But Saphire had liked it a lot better then he was on her side too.

* * *

**Okay, first and foremost, thank you all a ton and then plus some; almost 120 reviews? Guys, love y'all. Seriously, this is so amazing...I really, really appreciate it. From suggestions to one-word responses to corrections to anything else? Thank you so much, guys. :D**

**Also, thanks so much for the progress on the poll! :) The winner will have a one-shot by the New Years of 2015. And the top three will have at least the next three SFC chapters, maybe more. Um, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuest, and Frantic are all tied for first place at the moment. :)**

**On a more lighthearted note, I'm trying to write an AmberShipping right now, any thoughts? Also, I finally got my profile more filled out. Well, sort of. Look for BlackWhiteSilverSoul. :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
